Bella and Edward: The Untold Story
by Renji'sLove
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would've happend if Edward changed Bella at the end of Twilight? What would their lives be like? What would happen to Bella once she became a vampire? Would Edward regret his decision? Well here's my version of what happened.
1. The Decision

1. The Decision

"Do you really want this to be the end?" he asked in the most attractive voice ever.

I gulped. "Yes. It's not the end; it's just the beginning, of our lives together. Don't you want to be with me forever?" I'd asked in a worried voice.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? There's nothing in this world that I love better then you."

"Then why don't you change me so _I_ can stay with you forever?"

"Bella." His fingers lightly traced my lips. "I _will_ stay with you – isn't that enough?"

I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."

He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.

I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat.

"Are you sure you're ready now?"

"Yes. I am ready to begin our new life together."

With that, he pulled his mouth apart and bit down on my neck, right where a vein was. I could feel his wonderful breath on my throat and all I wanted to do was breathe it in, but something stopped me. I didn't want to breathe in his smell for fear that he might pull away; I didn't want that to happen. I was very content like this, held tightly in his strong, marble arms. I –along with Edward- was waited for fear or anguish or something normal to set in. It felt like a mere second had passed when he pulled his head back from my neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

To me that was a stupid question to ask, on both level. But I answered with, "I feel great. How could I not? In just three days I'll be a vampire like you and everyone else in your family." He smiled his crocked smile that stopped my heart. At that very moment he was sweeping me up in his arms and carried me to his Aston Martin. He put me in the passenger's side and strode around the car to the driver's side. He got in and looked over to me and kissed me passionately. He then took off and drove to his house.

We arrived there in a matter of minutes. Once we got there he went around the car and opened the door for me. He reached his hand into the car and pulled me out. Once I was out, he put his arm around my waist. Then he half carried me to the house.


	2. The Conversion

**2. The Conversion**

Once we got to the door, he opened it with his free hand. We stepped in to see his whole standing there, staring at us with caring eyes. Edward carried me over to one of the couches and sat with me. Carlisle and Esme were the first to come over to us. They both sat down on either side of me and Edward. Esme was the first to speak.

"How are you, deer?" she asked in the most caring voice ever.

"Fine. I'm starting to feel a little weird though."

She lifted her hand to my throat and turned my head to the left so that it was looking at Edward. She rubbed the mark with her cold, strong fingers. I winced then and Edward looked worried. He kissed my lips passionately before the conversion kicked in, moments later. I started to thrash in anguish while Edward held me as tightly as he could trying to somewhat ease my pain and suffering. Esme let go of my neck and her and Carlisle got up. They joined the rest of the family and sat down in various places of the room. They all watched in agony as I trashed and yelled in pain.

The whole night went on like that, and finally morning came. I wasn't moving as much as I had been the night before, due to the fact that I was just so tired with exhaustion and Jasper was next to me trying to comfort me some. When I woke, Edward was looking down at me. I tried as hard as I could to smile back but it wasn't as happy as I'd wanted it to be.

"Don't worry my love. It'll be over soon. I promise."

"I know."

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"About the future. I can't wait until I get to be a vampire. I can be with you forever."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead. With that, I laid my head back on his shoulder and tried to fall asleep. It was actually easy to fall asleep. I must've been sleeping for awhile because when I woke again, it was nine o' clock. I woke to the staring eyes of Esme, Alice, Jasper, and to my surprise, Rosalie. I was lying on Esme's lap instead of Edward's.

"Where's Edward?" I asked worried looking up at Esme.

"He went with Carlisle and Emmett; they went hunting. They'll be back in a little while."

At that very moment, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett came into the house. The three of them joined the rest of the family in front of me.

"How's she been?" Edward asked Esme.

"She's been fine. She didn't even know that you'd left."

"Really? I thought she would've at least been awake enough to know that I was leaving. I can take it from here, Esme."

She got up and he slid under me without me even moving. He looked down at me with his butterscotch eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful tonight," I choked out.

"Thank you. Your eyes are very beautiful tonight, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are a beautiful yellow-gold right now; they'll be a light golden by morning."

I smiled at his words. I couldn't help but stay awake that night. Even though my exhaustion hadn't subsided from that first night, I just couldn't close my eyes. I knew that in the morning, I'd be a vampire. It seemed like a very long night since I didn't sleep. But morning finally came, and when it did, I looked up at Edward.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling today?" he asked in a soft, quiet voice. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that he didn't want the rest of his family to hear.

"I'm feeling fine. How do my eyes look this morning?" I teased.

"Just as beautiful as ever." He got up off the couch and picked me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.


	3. The Big Decision

3. The Big Decision

While Edward was kissing me, his family walked into the room. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett whistled, and Edward turned swiftly, with a huge grin on his face. If I could've blushed, I'd have looked like a tomato.

"Wow! Bella, you look amazing!" exclaimed Alice.

"Did you honestly think that she wouldn't?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah," Emmett added.

"What are you talking about Alice? She's always been amazing," Edward said as he picked me up and kissed me again. Then he put me back down on my feet.

I stood there and looked at everyone's face staring at me. After awhile though, a sudden urge twisted my stomach. As soon as the urge came, Edward was scooping me up into his arms and running out the door of his home. He ran, with me in his arms, far into the woods. It had only felt like seconds had passed until I smelled a bear nearby. Once I smelled him, I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran toward the bear. The bear didn't hear me coming so I took it down very easily. After only a few minutes, I got my fair share of blood and turned to face Edward. He was staring at me with disbelieving eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"God damn! You're a natural and you just completely changed today. If this is what you're like now, just wait until you're as controlled as me! I can't wait to see that. It'll be so fun hunting with you."

"Really? I can't wait until that happens, either."

"Hey, I wonder about something..."

"What's that?"

As soon as I said that, Edward took off running in the direction away from the house. I understood what he wanted, and with that I took off running after him. It only took me a few seconds to catch up with him.

"I thought you were the fastest of this family?" I asked.

"I am. This isn't my true speed. I can run faster, but I wanted to wait until you caught up with me."

"Well, I've caught up with you. So let's see this speed of yours. After all, I want to know if I can beat you or not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, but you asked for it."

His speed picked up a lot more then before. At first, I thought he was right. I didn't think that I would be able to catch him. But somehow, I was right next to him, but he hadn't stopped or slowed.

"What the hell? How are you keeping pace with me?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. I was thinking that I wouldn't catch up with you, and then, before I knew it, I was right here next to you."

The both of us stopped suddenly. He gave me a strange look-a confused look. Then his heart breaking smile spread across his face. He walked toward me and started to kiss me. There was a tree nearby that he backed me up against. He never even broke our stride. Once he felt me hit the tree, he put his hands on it, as to keep his balance. I was caught up in all the excitement that I didn't even hear Emmett walk up. Once he did though, Edward stopped kissing me and turned around to face his brother.

"Yea? What do you want?"

It sounded as if he was annoyed. I think Emmett thought that too, because he hesitated for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Carlisle and Esme want to see the both of you."

Edward sighed and looked down at me. Then he started running toward the house, and Emmett and I followed. It didn't take us long before we reached the house. All three of us walked in and Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Emmett went up to his room while Edward and I waited to see what Carlisle and Esme wanted. After awhile, the four of us went and sat down on the couches. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. Then Carlisle finally spoke.

"Bella, you know that since Edward met you, you've been nothing but family to us, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well we just wanted to..." Esme paused to search for words.

"Just wanted to what?" I asked.

"We just wanted to ask your opinion on something, since you are part of this family now." Carlisle said.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked.

"Well we just wanted to know about what your thoughts were about moving in with us. I know you probably want to stay with Charlie and that's perfectly fine. It's not like I'm forcing you."

"You want me to...move in with you?!" I asked amazed.

"What did you think we wanted?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"I don't know honestly." I answered.

"Well what do you think? If you want, you can make the decision later. You don't have to make right here, right now."

Right away I knew the answer. "Yes," I said. "I'd love to move in here with all of you. But, what would we tell Charlie?" I wondered aloud.

"Well you could just ask him if you could move in here with me. You could tell him that you want to study medicine with me. That you want to be a doctor when you get older. You're starting early college, but of course you'll still be in high school. And you'll visit him whenever you can."

"Come to think of it, I remember when I was little; I wanted to be a doctor. I can tell him that. That's the only way he'll let me stay. Of course, I am legally an adult now. I can move out if I wanted to without his permission." I looked to Edward then. "Will you take me there?" I asked.

"Of course, my love."

"I'll be back in a little while with my things." I said.

"Can I come?" Alice's musical voice chimed in. "I need to take you shopping anyway. You don't have enough long sleeves and lights."

"I'll come too." Rosalie added as she came down the stairs. The five of us looked at her astonished. Why did Rosalie want to come? She and I haven't really been on the best of terms.

"Umm...sure...why not?" I said. With that, the four of us went out to Edward's Volvo. He got in the drivers seat with me next to him and Alice and Rosalie got in the back. He started the engine and we left for my house.

It only took ten minutes to get to my house. Luckily enough, Charlie was home. Edward parked the car behind my truck and stopped the engine. We all got out of the car and headed for the house. I opened the door and went in while everyone else followed.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yea dad. It's me."

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and came into the hallway to where the four of us were standing.

"Edward, Alice, Rosalie? What are you all doing here?"

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked. I gave a quick glance to the rest of them, to quick for Charlie to see.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Edward, Alice, and Rosalie went upstairs to my room while my dad and I went into the kitchen. He sat in his chair and I sat next to him.

"Dad, I'm legally an adult when I turn eighteen right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, when I was little, I wanted to be a doctor. Carlisle is a doctor. He just asked me today if I wanted to move in with him and study with him when he works." I didn't look up at Charlie; I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well Bella, can't you stay here and still do that?" he asked.

"No, not really." I tried to come up with a solution because I knew he'd ask why.

"Well I guess if you can't stay here and still study with him, then I guess you should move in with him."

I was surprised. I tried to hide the excitement in my voice. "Really dad? You mean it?"

It took him awhile to respond. "Of course, honey. Like you said, you're legally an adult when you're eighteen. You do have to keep in mind though that your birthday isn't until September 13th. That's still five months away. Until then, I think you should stay here. You can go over to Dr. Cullen's house and start now though if you want."

I didn't think about that. But I answered, "Thanks dad. I love you." I gave him a hug and went upstairs to my room. When I got up there, the three of them were sitting on my bed.

"We heard. So does that mean that you're not moving in with me?" Edward asked with sorrow in his voice.

"It's only for five months. If you want though, when Alice, Rosalie, and I go shopping, I can leave some of my clothes over there in your room."

Edward smiled at that idea. "I like the way you think, my dear." And with that, he was behind me picking me up off my feet. He turned me around in his arms and kissed me passionately.


	4. Shopping

4. Shopping

Edward drove back to the house. He got out, reluctantly, and kissed me. He went into the house and Alice got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

Alice spoke. "We're going to the Port Angeles mall."

The rest of the ride was silent. We finally arrived at the mall after what seemed like hours, due to the silence. Alice parked the car and the three of us walked in. We went to many stores while we were there, but the one that stuck with me the most was a little store that sold dresses, suits, and just casual clothing. Even though it was little, it had a various variety. We were in there for about two hours or longer. When we walked in, we first went to look at some of the casual clothing. Alice and Rosalie picked out two armfuls of clothes for me to try on. We all went to find a dressing room. We found the biggest dressing room they had and I went in to try on the clothes. Every article of clothing I tried on looked fabulous. I couldn't believe that it was me in the mirror, in these clothes. After I had tried everything on, the three of us went to look at dresses. This time, Alice, Rosalie, and I looked at dresses. Alice found four dresses that she wanted to try on. She went into the dressing room and tried them on. Once was a long silver dress, another was short and blue, another was black with a low cut back and V-neck in the front, and the last was a beautiful red dress with sequences in it. After she got done, Rosalie went in to try on the three dresses she picked up. One was a pink dress that came down to her knees, the next was like the first dress that Alice tried on, but it was black, and the last was an orange skirt. Then when they got done, they helped me find a dress. We looked and found a beautiful silver dress with no back at all and it came around my waist; there was almost a short top with a long skirt, it was so skinny in the front.

"Is that me?" I asked Alice and Rosalie in amazement.

"Yes, it is. You look gorgeous. I'll bet Edward will love it." Rosalie said.

"Edward? I don't understand. Are we doing something?" I asked confused.

"Not really. But we do..."

"No! You can't tell her. It's a surprise, remember?" Rosalie said.

"Oh that's right. How silly of me. I did almost forget. Sorry." Alice said.

"What are you..."I started to ask, but Alice cut me off.

"We better go pay for this, so we can back home."

Nothing more was said about it. Alice and Rosalie went to the cashier to pay. When they were done, the three of us carried three bags each out to the car.


	5. Occasion

5. Occasion

When we got back home, Edward was sitting on the steps waiting for me. When we pulled up and stopped the car, Edward was up and at my door. He called for Jasper and Emmett to come outside. We all carried the bags in. When we got in, we saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch.

"Did you three girls have fun?" Esme asked.

"Yes we did," Alice answered.

We carried all the bags upstairs to our rooms. When Edward and I got into our room, he laid down on his couch while I decided what to leave here. I decided to leave the dress and about half my other clothes we got here, while the rest went back to my house.

"Will you take me back to Charlie's real quick?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course my dear. Anything for you. As long as you come back with me." he said.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Well then I'll have no choice but to use force," he said as he jumped off the couch and came up behind me. When he came up behind me, he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He let me fall onto the couch and then he came down on top of me, kissing me on my forehead, then on my lips. He supported himself on his hands that he used to prop himself up on the couch just above me. I went to kiss him on his forehead, when he stopped me. He picked me up and turned over on the couch, so that I was on top. He pressed me to his chest. Luckily, the first two buttons on his shirt were open; I leaned down to kiss him on his chest. He saw what I was going to do, and stopped me again by kissing me on my lips.

"That's not fair," I said. "Why don't I get some say in this?"

"You'll get your say later. But didn't you ask me to take you to Charlie's?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well let's go. The faster we get this done, the better," he said.

I sighed. I didn't want to move but he was right. I got up off his chest and he got up off the couch. I grabbed the bags and we headed downstairs. When we descended the stairs, we saw Carlisle and Emmett sitting on one of the couches. They looked up at us, and then they went back into the conversation they were in before we came down. We went out the door and headed for the Volvo. He opened the door for me and sat down in the car. He strode around to the other side of the car and got in. He looked at me with piercing eyes then took off down the driveway.

It took us ten minutes to get to Charlie's. When we got there, he got out and came around to open my door for me and put his arm around my waist. We walked to the house and I opened the door. We walked in and went to the living room. Charlie was asleep in his chair with the TV on. I turned the TV off and we walked upstairs to my room. Edward sat on my bed while I put the clothes away. Once I was done, he stood up and took my hand. We walked downstairs. Charlie was still sleeping. We left then, without him knowing that I was there. Edward held the passenger door open for me. I just stood there.

"Do you want to drive?" he asked, curious.

"Actually, yes I do."

"Okay." He gave me the key to the Volvo and got into the passenger side. I took a deep breath and started the car. It only took me seven minutes to drive back.

"How did you get back here in seven minutes?" he asked. "It takes me ten. And you used to hate it when I drove fast."

"I don't know. I just drove."

He looked at me with curious eyes. Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Well let's forget about it. We have plans tonight. And we can't be late."

We both got out of the car and walked to the house. We walked in and saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting on the couches in dresses and suits.

"Sorry. We'll be done in a few," Edward said before he pulled me up the stairs to our room.

"You need to get dressed," he ordered me in a playful voice. "I need to get changed, too."

He walked over to the closet and pulled out his tuxedo that he wore at the prom. Then he pulled out the dress that Alice and Rosalie had bought me today. He walked over to me and handed it to me. He walked out of the room so I could get changed. I took my other clothes off and slipped on the dress. When I finished putting on the dress, Edward walked in with his tux on. He eyed me for several seconds.

"I'll have to remember to thank Alice and Rosalie later," he said. If I could've blushed, I would've done it that moment. He grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs. When we walked down stairs, everyone stood and headed for the door. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all got into Edward's Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett got into Rosalie's BMW Convertible. When we were about ten minutes into the drive, I asked Edward.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"We are going out to dinner. We're going to a little restaurant here in town."

"Why are we going to a restaurant?" I asked confused. "We can't eat food. Well...human food."

"Oh, I know that. Then why are we going?"

"There's something that I want you to see." he answered.

It was silent the rest of the way. We arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. We parked and got out. We all headed into the restaurant. When we walked in, I could fully appreciate its beauty. It had high marble ceilings, linoleum floors, and oak walls. There were pictures almost all over the walls. In the middle of the restaurant, on a platform, was a grand piano. A waitress came over to us. She took us to our seats and gave us menus. I couldn't stop staring at the piano.

"You better stop staring and find something to order," Edward said. "You can stare later."

I obeyed his order. I tore my eyes from the piano long enough to look at the menu to find something to order. Once I figured out what I was going to order and 'eat', my eyes went back to the piano. Once the waitress came, I had to tear my eyes away again.

"Hi. My name's Judy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

We all ordered water. Then she left again. My eyes immediately went back to the piano. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked back at him.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted to show me," I stated.

"I know. It has to wait until later, though," he teased.

I didn't look back to the piano that time. The waitress came back with our drinks then, and we all ordered. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle ordered the stuff crab. Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme ordered some scallops. I ordered the special; it had fries, a steak, a stuffed potato, and some bread with butter. We sat there, silent, after she left. Finally Edward spoke.

"Well, I think I'm going to give you the first part of you surprise." He got up and started to head toward the piano. "Well actually, I'm going to show you." He walked over to the piano and sat down. He started to play a beautiful melody that I'd never heard before.

"He wrote that just before prom for you, Bella," Rosalie said.

After the song ended, he started playing my lullaby. I sat in my seat in awe and watched him. After my lullaby was done, he came back to the table and sat back down.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? Hell no." I said. His perfect lips grew into a frown. "I LOVED it!" I continued. His perfect lips turned up into a smile again. "I can't even describe it, it was so beautiful." I added. By that time, the food arrived. We sat there at 'ate' the food. When we got done, Carlisle left a hundred dollar bill on the table and we walked out.

"Do you guys think that you can all go home in the Volvo? I'll bring Rosalie's car home when I get done with Bella," he asked Carlisle.

"Yes. We can do that," he answered.

"We'll see you at home, Edward and Bella," Esme said before she kissed the both of us on the cheek.

They all walked to the Volvo and got in while Edward and I got into the Convertible. He started the engine and took off. We drove away from the direction of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

When he said that, he stopped the car. I looked around to try to figure out where we were. It took my awhile to figure out where we were. We flitted a little ways into the darkness and stopped. We were in a large-no, not large, humongous-opening. When I looked up, I could see the moon directly overhead. It wasn't until then that I realized where we were.

"Edward, what are we doing in your meadow?" I asked confused. Since the moon was directly overhead, it was bright in the middle of the meadow. He took hold of my hand and pulled me to the middle; there was a stone there. He made me sit on the stone and he crouched down in front of me.

"Bella, you know that I love you right?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Edward sighed. "Edward, just tell me what it is you want to tell me."

"Bella, I've been thinking about this for a few weeks now. I haven't asked you yet though for fear of what you might say. But I can't hold it off any longer."

"Well then just tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

Edward sighed again. "Bella, will...will you..." Edward put his hand in his pocket. He went down on one knee and took hold on my hand. "Will you marry me?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it. He had a box in his hand; a small, black box. He opened it and it concealed a small, golden ring with eight small diamonds on it. I took the box out of his hand and laid it on the ground next to the stone. I took his hands in my hands and looked deeply into his golden eyes.

"Edward Cullen, I would love to marry you."


	6. The Meeting of Old Friends and Goodbyes

6. The Meeting of Old Friends and Saying Goodbye

"You will?!" Edward screamed. He picked me up off the stone and kissed me. Then he sat me back down on the rock and picked up the box I had laid on next to it.

"Why were you afraid to ask me?" I asked puzzled.

"I was afraid that you'd say no. That you weren't ready to be married to me yet."

I took Edward's face in between my cold hard hands. "Why would you ever think that I didn't want to marry you? I want to be with you Edward. How many times do I have to tell you?"

He took the ring out of its box and slid it onto my ring finger. Then he stood up pulling me up with him. He sat down on the rock and pulled me down onto his lap. He pressed me against his cold, marble chest and laid his chin on my head. I laid my head against his perfect chest and breathed in his wonderful scent. Then he pulled back and looked down at me with beautiful golden eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He stood, with me still against his chest, and ran back to the Convertible. When we got there he placed me in the passenger seat and kissed me lightly. He then went around, getting in the car. When he got in, he took my left hand in his right hand and started the engine. We drove the rest of the way home staring at each other. When we finally arrived home, I saw that Jacob's Rabbit was sitting in the driveway behind my truck. The both of us stared for a minute until I broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the family I said goodnight and that I love them, all of them."

"I will." He pecked me lightly on the lips and I got out of the car. I stared back at him for a moment.

"I love you Edward."

"I know."

With that, I turned and walked to the house. Edward pulled out and drove around the corner when I opened the door and stepped in. As soon as I stepped in, Jake and Charlie were standing in the living room doorway, staring at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." I hunched my shoulders.

I turned around and opened the door back up and walked out. Jacob was right behind me. When he closed the door, he turned to face me. He turned away and started walking toward the woods that engulfed my house. He stopped and then turned again. We both kept our distance from each other.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he asked astonished.

"Why?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb. You know what. How could you do this?"

"I did it because I wanted to. I know I hurt you Jacob and I didn't want to. But I love Edward. I just can't live without him. You know that."

"But Bella, why couldn't you just be with Edward without changing into a vampire?"

"Because I don't want to be an old lady going out with a seventeen year old! I want to be an eighteen year old going out with a seventeen year old."

"But Bella, you used to be so beautiful. And now don't take this personally, because you're even more beautiful now, but you're a vampire. I can't love you knowing you're a vampire. You used to have long, straight, dark brown hair and now it's gotten lighter. Your eyes were the most deep chocolate brown ever imaginable and now they're gold. Your fair skin has turned almost white-even though it was almost white before. Instead of a heart-faced face, it's more prominent. Your forehead has gotten a little less wide but you still have your widow's peak. Your eyes look like they moved closer together. Your still prominent cheekbones hold your now wide jaw and rounded chin. Your nose has still stayed thin though. Your lips have grown into your jaw line now, too. Straight, golden eyebrows instead of dark ones. You've stayed your slender old self but have grown some muscles. You look like you've lost about ten or fifteen pounds. Even your nails are longer and healthier looking now then they used to be. You're just not you anymore, Bella."

Jacob started to walk away and-reluctantly-grabbed his hand. He turned sharply around to face me again and I let go of his hand.

"Jacob, I know that I've changed. There are numerous things about me that have changed. But some of the changes, I love. Don't you understand? I love Edward and I'd walk through hell to stay with him. I don't ever want to lose him. I love you too, Jacob, but I love Edward more. If there was some way that we could still be friends now, I'd be all for it. I don't think that's ever going to happen, though. You're my very closest friend here in Forks and I don't want to lose you, but I fear that there's no choice now. I will miss you terribly, Jacob. Just remember that. I held out my hand as though I wanted him to shake it, but I knew he never would. After a long look at my hand and face, Jacob reluctantly took hold of my hand and pulled me closer to his body.

"I will miss you terribly, too." He let go of me then and ran back to his car. I followed after him. When I got to the corner of the house, he was getting into the car and starting the engine. He sat in the driver seat and stared at me for a long while and then backed up and left.


	7. Time Together

7. Time Together

Once Jacob left, I went inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for me.

"What did Jacob want?" he asked.

"I don't really know. We just went for a walk in the woods and talked about things."

"Oh. Okay then."

Charlie got up and went to the kitchen. He got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some milk into it. Once he left, I got out a pot and put some water on to boil. After that, I went upstairs. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I started the water for the shower. I didn't know if I could wash the smell of werewolf off of me but I had to try. If Edward came over tonight, he wouldn't be able to even stand the way the smell. I got in and washed my hair and then took the soap and started to clean myself off. After I got done, I turned the water off and got out. I dried myself off and put my pajamas on. I brushed my hair and went downstairs to put the noodles in. Once I did that, I sat at the kitchen table waiting for it to get done. I remember the old expression, "Watching water doesn't make it boil faster," or something like that. I looked down at my hand with the ring on it and wondered why Charlie or Jacob hadn't asked about it. I decided that the saying was true and went upstairs to my room. I lay down on my bed and took the pillow and put over my head. I lay down for about five minutes and got up and went downstairs to check on the noodles. I stirred the noodles around a bit and sat back down. Ten minutes had passed so far since Jacob left. It felt like time stood still now that I was a vampire. While I was sitting there waiting for the noodles to get done, a thought hit me. Why hadn't Charlie noticed the difference in appearance like Jacob had? Was he that clueless? Or was it just that he was never really home that much to notice anything?

"That smells delicious," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting my thinking. "What kind of noodles are they?"

"They're cheddar and garlic noodles. Mom used to make them all the time. She said they were your favorite noodles."

"Yes, they were. I haven't had any of those though, since your mother moved out."

We stared at each other for a moment when I looked away. I got up and went over to the stove. The noodles were almost done so I stirred them again and turned to face Charlie.

"The noodles will be ready in five minutes," I stated. Charlie looked at me and smiled. He turned and walked back into the living room. I wonder if he would notice my sudden resist to eat now for the next five months. He'd probably think that I'm anorexic. The noodles finished and I put some on a plate for Charlie. He came into the kitchen and sat down in his chair. I gave him his plate and started to walk upstairs.

"Bella? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not right now. Edward and his family took me out for dinner about an hour ago. I might eat something later, though." He shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to eat his food. I went upstairs to my room. When I got there, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

"How's your night going?" his beautiful velvet voice asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"What did Jacob want?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"He just wanted to tell me goodbye. He told me that we couldn't see each other again. He told me that I was an idiot for becoming a vampire. I could hear a growl grow in Edward's chest. I ignored it. I went to sit on his lap. He welcomed me with opened arms. I leaned my head against his chest and he put his head on top of my head. We stayed that way for a moment or two.

"Edward?" I asked in a curious voice. "Why didn't Charlie notice all the changes that have happened to me? And why didn't either of them-Charlie or Jacob-notice the ring on my finger?"

"Well I can tell why Charlie didn't notice the changes. But I can't tell you why neither of them noticed the ring. Charlie didn't notice the changes in you because he's never had a teenage daughter before. He probably thinks that all these changes are natural as you get older. And plus, he's never really been the type to notice things _much_ has he?"

"I guess you're right. My mom told me that Charlie never really noticed any of the changes that she went through. He just loved her for who she was and never really cared about looks or anything like that."

I got up off Edward's lap and pulled him over to my bed. We both sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. I looked over at Edward and took his face in my hands and he did the same. We both kissed each other passionately. I started to lie down on the bed and did the same. We never stopped kissing while we did this. Once we had lied down, Edward rolled over and put me on top of his chest. I sat there and looked down at him with loving eyes. He was staring up at me with the same loving eyes. I went to lean down and kiss his neck when he went to stop me. I sat up immediately.

"Didn't you say that I got some say in this later?" I asked.

"Yes I did," he sighed. He put his hand up behind his head and laid there looking at me. I finally leaned over again and went to kiss his neck. My cold hard lips pressed to his muscular neck. I started to kiss him all over his neck and face. He had closed his eyes when I went to kiss him. While I was kissing him, he groaned.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked in a teasing voice.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "No. Hurting me is the last thing you're doing to me. It feels so good when you do that. I had this stupid thought that when I changed you, it just wouldn't feel as good as it did before. But I was wrong and right. It doesn't feel as good, it feels better. Better than you'll ever imagine."

I smiled at him and he sat up a little on the bed; I was still on top of his chest. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and lay back down. He put his hands back up behind his head and closed his eyes again. I started to kiss him again. I would actually trace my fingers and lips around his neck and lips just to hear him groan. After awhile, I started laughing. He opened his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I love to hear you groan."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Well I like you kissing me. So as long as you keep kissing me, I'll keep groaning," he said in a soft teasing voice.

"I like that idea," I said.

I agreed to his terms and proceeded kissing him again. There were even some times that I would move my hands down his side and move them back up his chest under his shirt. He really groaned at that. I could see every time I did that, that he was holding back from not grabbing me up and doing God knows what to me. I was curious though as to what he was holding back. I decided that I wanted to see. I started kissing him again and made my way up to his ear. I whispered in his ear.

"Let me see what you're holding back." As I said that, my hand moved down his side. He twitched a little. I whispered again, "Come on. Don't hold back. You know you want to." He twitched again. I moved my hand under his shirt and started to slide my hand up his chest. I only got about half way when he opened his eyes and grabbed my hand from under his shirt. We both stared at each other as if trying to find words. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you really want to see what I can do?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sure it's not bad."

"Well that depends on how you want to take bad." He got up and pulled me to the window. "Come with me if you want to see." I looked at him with curious eyes but I decided to listen to him. I followed him out the window. We jumped down and landed on our feet and started to run in the direction of the woods. When we reached about middle ways of the woods, we stopped. Edward turned to face me. He grabbed my face with his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Are you going to show me now?" I asked.

"Bella, you're really making this hard for me. You're making it so that I can't say no."

"Well what if I don't want you to say no?"

"You're asking for trouble. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm sure I can handle it. If not, I'm sure Alice will be here to save me," I said, teasingly.

"Alright, but say I didn't warn you."

"I promise I won't."

He lied down on the grass and put me on top of him again. "Now continue from where you left off," he said. "Better yet, why don't you start from the beginning?"

I listened to him and started to lean down and kiss his neck. While I was doing that, my hand started to trace his body; down his side and up the inside of his shirt. I saw him cringe a little. I leaned down to his ear.

"You said you wouldn't hold back. Now let's see what you've got."

I looked down at his chest and started to undo a couple more buttons. When I did that, I started to kiss him again. This time, he didn't hold back. He pulled his eyes open and grabbed me up and pushed me against a nearby tree. He started to kiss me fiercely, as I did him. I entangled my long fingers in his tousled hair as he did mine. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent. He pulled back for a brief moment and whispered something.

"You asked for it, and now you got it."

He leaned back in and started to kiss me fiercely again. He kissed me for only a moment and pulled back again. I think he was planning on doing something, but I wouldn't let him. I pulled his perfect lips back to mine and continued kissing him. He finally pulled himself away.

"You said you wanted to see what I've got. Well, you can't see it all when you just keep kissing me."

"What more is there?" I asked in an almost exasperated voice.

"If you'd let me pull away, I can show you."

I sighed. I didn't want to let Edward go, but I was also curious about what else he had in store for me.

"Now that's better. Now I can continue?" he asked; this being more of a question.

I shook my head. He looked down at me; into my eyes.

"Now I know this is going to be rather tough, but do you think you can resist pulling me closer for just one minute?"

I shook my head.

"Thank you." He started to kiss me passionately, trying to duplicate what he was doing before, and failing miserably. I let it pass though. He got done kissing me and pulled away.

"Are you ready, now?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright." He walked back a few steps and looked at me. He sighed and smiled his crooked smile. Then he started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt. I stopped breathing completely. Was he going to do, what I thought he was going to do? After he unbuttoned all the buttons, he just let his shirt hang open and walked back over to me. He started to kiss me passionately again and after awhile, my hands, uncontrollably, started to move to his shirt. I slid the shirt off his broad shoulders and let it fall to the ground. We never broke our kissing. Once his shirt slid to the ground, my hands started to trace his muscular chest. I heard him groan while we were kissing; while my hand was tracing his bare chest. I mumbled something, but I'll bet he heard me.

"What are you groaning about?"

"I love what you're doing. I wish you could keep doing that forever."

"I wish you would keep kissing me like this forever."

"As long as you keep doing that though, I'll be getting closer to showing you what I'm really capable of."

"I'd like that. But are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

He thought about my confusing question for a brief moment and said, "Well what do you think I'm talking about?"

"I'm too embarrassed to tell you."

"Oh come on."

"I can't. You might get mad."

"I promise I won't get mad."

I sighed. I knew no matter what I did, I could never say no to his velvet voice. I couldn't make my voice say the word. But he looked down at me, so I'm sure he saw me mouth the word.

"Bella? Is that what you want? Do you really mean that?"

"Well, you made it seem that way. I just figured..."

"Do you really want to do that?" he asked curious.

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"Do you want to...do you want to try?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Do you?" I asked again.

He looked into my eyes deeply, and smiled. Then he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and took a step back. He put his hands on my shoulders and started sliding them down my arms. Once he got to my hands, he pulled them both up to his mouth and kissed them. He dropped my hands to my side and moved his hands to my shirt. He took hold of the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off over my head and let it drop on the ground. He stared at me again. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my forehead. Then, he started to lie down in the grass and pulled me down on top of him.


	8. Power

8. Power

I don't know how long Edward and I had been out in the woods, but finally he jerked his head up and looked toward the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Charlie's coming."

"Coming out here?"

"No. He's going upstairs to check on you."

Edward and I both jumped up grabbing all our clothes that were scattered around us and ran for the house. As we ran, we put our clothes back on our bodies. We reached the window in a matter of seconds. Edward and I got up into the tree and climbed in the window. He ran into the closet while I ran to my computer. As soon as I sat down, Charlie opened up the door.

"Oh, hi dad."

"Hey Bells. Just wanted to check on you. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check my e-mail and see if mom sent me anything."

"Oh, alright then. Well I'm going to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea dad."

He turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him. I turned the monitor off and turned around. Edward was already lying on my bed. I smiled and went over to lay down with him. Once I came to the edge of the bed, he grabbed my hands and pulled me down onto the bed.

"Was that enough say?" he asked, curious.

"I don't know. Why? Do you have more planned?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"I don't know," he said, mocking what I said before.

I leaned over to smell him and noticed something that changed my mind. When he was putting his shirt back on, he left the first three buttons opened. I leaned in and kissed his neck and chest instead. I kissed him for about a minute or so. While I was kissing him, I heard him groaning again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know Bella, if Charlie wasn't here right now, I'm afraid that I'd have to scoop you up and eat you again."

"Really now? Is that a promise or a threat?" I asked teasing.

"Well it depends. Some might take it as a threat, and others, a promise. What do you take it as?"

"I take it has a promise." I stopped kissing him and leaned me head against his chest.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I honestly don't know. What do you want to do?"

"As long as I get to spend the day with you, I'm fine."

He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me. Before he kissed me, I put one finger to his lips.

"Do I get anymore say tomorrow?" I asked.

"Your wish is my command."

I moved my finger and let his lips come down and meet mine.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?" I asked.

"Like I said, 'your wish is my command'."

I rolled into his chest and breathed in the aroma coming off his body. I stay like that the rest of the night. Morning finally came. When it did, I decided to ask Edward a question.

"Edward, will it always feel like the nights drag on forever since we can't sleep?"

"Well it does for awhile, but after the first couple of months, you get used to it and it doesn't seem so long."

I sat up on my bed but Edward still had his arms around my waist. I turned to look at him.

"Have you decided what we're going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, I heard Charlie say sometime last night that it was supposed to be sunny today. It looks like it's going to turn out that way, too. So I thought we could go visit the meadow."

"The meadow? Sure, we can go visit the meadow, if you want."

"Thanks Edward." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Another question, what am I supposed to do about Charlie? I'm sure he'll notice it when I'm not eating anymore. It worked last night when I told him that you and your family took me out to eat but it won't work all the time."

"Well, it's not like you can't eat. It's just that if you do eat, you'll need to spit it back up later. You could also try to say that you ate just before he came home every once-in-awhile."

I smiled at him and took his arms off my waist and went to get changed.

"Should I wear long sleeves or short?" I asked.

"Well since we're going to the meadow, I'm wearing short sleeves. You can, too, if you want."

"Alright. Then, that's what I'll wear, too."

"Well, I'm going to go back home and change and be back here in an hour."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." He got up off the bed and came over and kissed me before he disappeared out my window.

I stared after him for a moment and grabbed some of my old clothes to put on. I changed and went downstairs to wait for Edward to return. When I went downstairs, Charlie had already left. I sat down in the chair in the kitchen and waited. After only about ten minutes of sitting there, I got up and decided to do my chores. I had three loads of clothes to watch, dishes to wash from last night, the cleaning of the bathroom, making lunch for Charlie for when he came home, and I had to clean the living room. I started the chores at nine-ten and got done with them all in twenty minutes. When I got done, I went back into the kitchen to see what time it was. It was only nine-thirty. How can that be? I did all those chores in twenty minutes? How? I decided to forget about it; it was probably due to my speed that I had now. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I turned it to some weather channel and sat there for thirty minutes. I was sitting there not even watching the TV when I heard Edward's Volvo turn around the corner. I turned the TV off and walked into the hallway and opened the door. When I opened the door, Edward was just pulling into the driveway. I shut the door behind me and walked to the car. Well, I must've done something else because when I went to the car, Edward was staring at me with puzzled eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well I can stroll fast from one side of the car to the other or from the car to the house fast but you..."

"I what?"

"Well...I don't know. It just looked like you...teleported yourself from the door of your house to the door of the car. I don't know. Let's not worry about it."

We let it drop, but I couldn't help thinking about it the whole way to the meadow. Once we got to the end of the trail, we got out and ran to the meadow. We reached the meadow in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, when we reached the meadow, the sun was shining brightly into the middle of the meadow. Instead of waiting at the edge of the meadow, like he had the first time he brought me here, he came out with me into the meadow. We went to lie directly under the sun. When we got there though, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I was happy at what he'd picked to wear today. He wore a tight, light blue t-shirt that showed just how muscular he was. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. I was wearing a white tang top and an old pair of faded ripped blue jeans. He kept me held to his chest for a few minutes and pulled back. He took hold of my hand and pulled me down to lie beside him in the meadow. Since we were both lying under the sun, we were sparkling like ten thousand diamonds. He looked over at me and I looked over to him. He took my face in his hands and pulled it to his face. He kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just about the first time you brought me. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. Why wouldn't I? It was here that we both declared our love for each other. It was here that we shared our first kiss. Do you remember that?" he asked curious.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" I remembered back to that day a year ago. I remembered the kiss as if it were yesterday; as if it were just two seconds ago. "I loved that kiss. It was, too, the first time I got to see why you couldn't come out in the sunlight. I told you a theory or two of mine and you told me about how we got some of these myths we have come to believe now. Of course, I didn't believe any of them. You had tried your hardest to convince me that you were bad for me. But of course, I wouldn't have any of it; I didn't believe any of those legends and myths."

He chuckled. "Yes, that was an eventful day. I don't know how I could've even tried to keep you away. I thought that if I kept you away, it would keep you safe. But the longer I tried to stay away, the more trouble you got into. If I hadn't known better, I would've said that you were looking for trouble so that you could see me."

"You want the truth?" I asked in a soft voice.

He looked at me confused. "Truth about what?"

"About me getting into trouble."

"I don't understand."

"You said, 'if I hadn't known any better, I would've said that you were looking for trouble so that you could see me'."

"Yes, what about it? Of course, the more trouble you got in, the more I came to realize that you weren't looking for trouble, but trouble was looking for you."

"Well, you are probably right about the trouble looking for me. But, I actually _was_ looking for trouble. I knew that the more trouble I got into, the more I'd get to see you. I tried looking for trouble but I think the trouble actually found me instead. What was it you said? That I was a trouble magnet? Or an accident magnet?"

"Really? I never knew that it _was actually _me that was causing all your troubles. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Don't worry about it. That was a year ago. It's nothing to be worried about now."

"Hey, I want to try something."

"Like what?"

"Well remember what I told you when you came to the door of the car today?"

"Yea, something about teleporting or something like that."

"Right. Well I want to see if that's what it is or not."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm going to _walk_ back to the car. I'll tell you when I'm there. When you hear me, _walk_ back to the car."

"Okay. I don't see how that'll help you find out, but alright."

Edward got up and started to walk back in the direction of the car. I laid there and looked up at the sun. I can't tell how long I waited but I finally heard Edward say that he was at the car. I got up and started walking to the car. I finally arrived there and he gave me a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well that confirms it."

"What do you mean?"

"You got back here to the car before I did."

"How? I wasn't even up yet when you said that you were at the car."

"I told you, you teleported. It took me thirty minutes to walk back down here; it only took you five."

It was I that gave the puzzled look this time.

"If you want more proof, let's go see Carlisle and see what he thinks."

"Alright."

We got back in the car and drove back to his house. We arrived there in an hour. We got out and walked to the house. When we walked in, we saw Alice and Emmett standing there.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"He's upstairs in his study," Emmett answered.

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's study. Edward went to raise his hand and knock on the door when Carlisle told us to enter. We entered and shut the door behind us.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked as he closed the book he was reading and put it down on his desk.

"I was wondering what you thought about something."

"And what might that be?"

"I was wondering if you could confirm my suspicions about Bella teleporting."

"Bella? Teleporting? Let's see and I'll tell you what I think."

"Okay. Let's see, what can we do to show him?" Edward thought for a minute. "I've got it. Bella, go to your house and bring back something. I don't care what it is. But the catch is you have to walk. You can't take the car there or back and you can't run."

"Alright. How long _should_ it take me?"

"Well, it depends on how long it takes you to get something. What are you going to get?"

"I think I'll get my book bag. It's in my room."

"Alright. Then it should take you approximately forty minutes."

"Alright then. I'll be back in forty minutes."

"I'll bet you'll be back sooner."

I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and turned to walk out.

"I'll be timing you, now. Remember that."

"Alright."

I walked out and went downstairs. I walked out the door and started walking to my house. I got to my house and went upstairs to my room and got my book bag. I left the house and walked back to Carlisle's. I arrived back at the house and walked upstairs to Carlisle's study. When I walked in, they were both looking at me.

"How long did it take me?" I asked.

Carlisle spoke. "It took you ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Does that mean that I _can_ teleport?"

"Well it looks like that to me," Carlisle said.

Edward came over to me and smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem." He picked his book back up and continued reading it. Edward and I walked out of the room and walked downstairs.


	9. Wedding Plans

9. Wedding Plans

When nighttime came, Edward and I went upstairs to our room. When we got in his room, I went over to lie on his couch and he went to put a CD in. He put an old fifties CD in and walked over to the floor to ceiling window. He took his t-shirt off and let it drop onto the floor in front of the window. He came over to the couch and lifted me and slid under me. He put me on top of his now bare chest and looked up into my eyes.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" I asked.

"Do you want me to put it back on?" he asked confused.

"No! Not at all!" I yelled. "I was just wondering."

"Well, I usually sleep like this."

"You didn't last night," I commented.

"I also said I _usually_ sleep this way. I didn't sleep like that last night because I didn't want Charlie to see."

"Oh come on now. You would've known he was coming as soon as he thought about it. So what's the real reason you didn't sleep that way last night?"

"Well, I actually wasn't sure if you wanted me to sleep like that."

"Well why the hell wouldn't I? Edward, just think of what we'd done before we went back to my room. If we did that, why would I mind you sleeping with your shirt off?"

"I...don't know." Edward was speechless. He just couldn't come up with a reason why. So I spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as you promise that you'll always sleep like this, at least when I'm around."

"I promise."

The whole night, we listened to CD after CD. I was actually interested in some of the bands. I started asking him questions about some of the bands. He answered without flaw. That was the routine for the rest of the night; CD after CD and question after question. When morning finally came, I was happy. It was supposed to be another rare day of sunlight in Forks. Unfortunately, it was a school day. Of course I was happy, because we didn't have to go to school. But we did have to stay around his house; we couldn't go wondering around the town today. But what was going to happen that day would make up for it, very much so. Edward and I got up and went downstairs. When we went downstairs, I found out that all the men in this family slept shirtless. We sat downstairs for awhile and then Edward decided to pull Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle into the kitchen. I tried not to listen, but failed. I just couldn't help but listening in because they were just inches away to my hearing. They were talking about Edward's and my wedding. My eyes grew big and I screamed.

"Wedding?! What wedding?"

The four of them walked back into the living room and Edward spoke.

"I should've known she wouldn't be able to keep out what we were saying. What else did you think we were going to do when I asked you to marry me and you said yes?" he asked me, laughing.

"Well I knew we'd be getting married, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Well just because we were talking about it, doesn't mean that it'll be now."

"Then it won't be now?"

"Well, not right now, but soon. Within the week."

"And where's my say in this?"

"I'm joking, Bella. Of course you get your say. I wouldn't plan the wedding without you. So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"Good, and to answer your question, how about tomorrow? Or today, even?" They all looked at me in awe. "Why not? The sooner I'm married to you, the sooner we can begin our lives together." Edward chuckled and then spoke.

"Well that's true, and I wouldn't want to waste a minute of it," he said as he ran forward and picked me up to kiss me on the lips. "So, tomorrow it is then?" he asked.

I shook my head. "We'd better get to work."

"Yea, we better." He chuckled. "Alice, Rosalie, Esme. Do you think that you three can take Bella shopping for a dress and get flowers?"

"Of course," Alice said.

"I'll go order a wedding cake. Of course, I'll have to spot 'em twenty extra so that they'll get it done faster," Emmett added.

"And we'll get the outside done and ready for tomorrow," Carlisle said as he looked toward Jasper and Edward.

"Alright, let's go," Alice said as she pulled Rosalie's and my arm out the door. We both jerked out of her grasp and raced her and Esme to Rosalie's Convertible. Rosalie hoped in the driver seat with Esme in the passenger seat and Alice and I in the back. We drove faster than we normally would have; we had to so no one would recognize us. We arrived at the Port Angeles mall in twenty minutes. We all wore long sleeves and blue jeans, had sunglasses on, and had hats on that covered our faces. We walked into the mall and Alice and Rosalie guided me to a wedding dress store. We walked in and the woman from behind the counter came over to greet us.

"Good morning to you four. What can I do you for?"

"We're looking for a wedding dress for her," Rosalie said pointing to me. The lady looked at me with questionable eyes.

"Right this way." She directed us to a rack of beautiful long dresses with white roses on them. We looked for only a minute and finally Rosalie picked out a dress. She walked over to me and held it in front of me.

"Perfect. Let's see, we'll need this in a size small," Rosalie said looking back at the rack.

"Oh let me." The clerk started scavenging through the dresses. In no time, she picked out a dress. She handed it to Rosalie and took the other one and put it back on the rack. "Now let's see here," she said as she walked over to the counter. She rung up the dress and looked at us. "That'll be one hundred and seventy dollars." Rosalie reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver credit card and handed it to her. The clerk grabbed the card reluctantly and ran it through the scanner. She handed it back to Rosalie and put the dress into a bag and handed it over the counter to Alice. We walked out of the store and walked a little ways more into the mall. We entered a flower shop. We walked over to the counter and rang the bell sitting on the counter. An elderly looking woman came out of the back.

"We need a bouquet of flowers for a wedding," Alice said.

The elderly woman walked out from behind the counter and walked over to a little stand by the door. We started looking and decided on getting three red roses, white roses, black roses, hugs and kisses, pink sapphires, and winter lilies. The woman rapped up the flowers and rang them up.

"That'll be twenty-five sixty," she said.

Alice handed her thirty dollars and the woman gave her her change. We turned and walked out. We were headed back to the car when Esme went into a jewelry shop. We followed after her. When we got in there, she was looking at necklaces. She motioned for us to come over to her. When we came over, she asked me a question.

"How do you like that necklace, Bella?" she asked. The necklace was silver and had diamonds every few inches apart until about four of five inches from the ends of it. It was beautiful.

"I love it."

"Good. We'll take that one. Oh, and how about those earrings?" She pointed to earrings that went with the necklace.

The clerk rang them up and told her that it would be one hundred and fifty dollars. Esme gave her the credit card that Rosalie used in the dress shop. She rang it up and put them in separate boxes and handed them to Esme. We walked out and headed to the car. Alice put the dress in the trunk. We all got into the car and headed home. When we got home, I saw Edward waiting for me. When we pulled in and parked, he came to meet me at the car. He carried the dress and flowers into the house while we all followed. When we entered the house, Edward put the dress down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He came back in the living room seconds later.

"Emmett got the wedding cake just minutes ago and Carlisle, Jasper, and I got done with the outside just before you turned onto the road. So we're ready for tomorrow than, are we?" Edward said.

"I guess so," I said teasingly.

"Well I can't wait."

"Oh, by the way, you three can be my maids of honor," I said nodding towards Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. "But wait, you didn't get dresses."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We already have our dresses. I have mine from my weddings to Emmett and Alice and Esme have theirs from their weddings to Jasper and Carlisle," Rosalie said.

"And before you worry about that, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward has their suits," Alice said, as if reading my mind.

I smiled at them all and looked up at Edward. I gave him a kiss on the lips. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow and I knew he couldn't, either.


	10. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: Lips of an Angel is not my own song, just a song I thought would go well with the wedding.

10. Wedding Bells

That day seemed to drag on forever; the night seemed to drag on even longer. It felt like sixty hours had passed when morning finally came. Maybe the night dragged on forever because I was at my house and he was at his. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme refused to let us see each other tonight or in the morning before the wedding. Even though we were vampires, we did still go by traditions. And one tradition was that the bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding; mostly superstitions among humans but just tradition with the vampires. Once morning came, I couldn't help but seem happy. I tried not to give anything away to Charlie but even as a vampire, my acting was poor.

"You seem happy this morning," he noted.

"Really? I hadn't really noticed." Then something struck me. "Dad, why aren't you at work?"

"Oh, I have the day off."

"Oh, okay." Damn it. Now how are we going to do this? Charlie got up and gave me a kiss on my head and walked into the living room. I quickly grabbed the phone and called Alice. She picked up after the first ring. She must've seen what was happening.

"Alice!"

"I know. The only thing we can do now is have it earlier and miss a little of school. Either that or we reschedule it."

"No! We can't reschedule it. I guess that's the only thing we can do. I just hope that it doesn't get back to Charlie." I spoke so low and in such a slur that I could barely understand what I was saying. "I guess I'll see you in a little while. Are you coming to pick me up?"

"Of course. We can't let Edward see you remember?"

"Right. I'll see in a few then."

"Yep."

We hung up and I went upstairs to get dressed. I guessed that this day would have to be one that I had to eat so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. I put on a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a silver top that Alice bought for me in Port Angeles. I thought about what I was going to do with the dress. I decided that I would hang it from my window and get it when I left with Alice. I hung the dress from my window and went downstairs. When I went downstairs, Charlie was sitting in his chair eyeing the TV. I pulled myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to 'eat' it. When I got done 'eating' I rinsed my bowl out and washed the spoon and bowl. I dried them and put them away. Then I grabbed my back pack and said goodbye to Charlie. As soon as I got outside, I saw Alice turn the corner. Alice pulled in and got out. She came over to me.

"The dress is hanging from my window. Could you get it?" I asked.

"Sure." She walked away and came back a few seconds later with the dress. She put it in the back and took my books. "Go. I'll wait."

"No. I can wait."

"No. You're not going to be going to the reception after the wedding. You're going to have to wait until after school to go to the reception and honeymoon."

"I might be able to wait, but try telling that to Edward."

"Oh, you should have seen him this morning when he found out that Charlie was off. I swear, Bella, he almost went crazy!" We both laughed.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." I walked behind the house to the woods that surrounded it. I returned in a few minutes. We both hoped into the car and drove off to the house.

"Now keep in mind, Bella, that we're playing hell not to let Edward see you. Whatever you do, please don't fall for his seductive voice. You and I both know that he'll try it."

"Oh I know. And I give you my work that I'll try. I can't give you any promises though." We both laughed and started talking about how great it would be to be sisters the rest of the way. When we reached the house, I looked around.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward is out back waiting. We have to get you upstairs and into my bedroom and get you ready. Rosalie is waiting there, too."

We grabbed the dress and got out of the car. I teleported the both of us to Alice's room so Edward didn't have a choice to see me. We entered Alice's room and headed to her bathroom. Sure enough, Rosalie was waiting there. She looked beautiful standing there in her wedding dress. It was long and white and was cut off at the shoulders. Even in a plain wedding dress, she looked beautiful. They both pampered me for a few minutes, curling my hair and putting it up and letting just a few curls hang down around my neck and face. They put eyeliner on my as well as mascara. Rosalie put bright, crimson, red lipstick on my lips, while Alice put some blush on my cheeks. Alice went to get the stiletto heels that she had gotten for me for the prom and put them on. It felt like prom night all over again, but I was happy to be getting dressed up this time. Once I got the heels on, Alice and Rosalie took a step back to look me over.

"I think she's ready," Rosalie said to Alice.

"I think you're right," Alice replied back. "Well, I'm going to go change as well." Alice went into her bedroom to get changed. When she came back, minutes later, she had a long, white dress that cut off at the shoulders on. It had pink roses around the bottom of it with one big pink rose at the top of the dress. It also had a zipper down the front. She had the same stiletto heels on as me and Rosalie.

"Well, I think we're ready now," Alice said.

"I think so too," Rosalie replied back.

I took a deep breathe and followed them out of Alice's room and to the steps. When we got there, I could see Carlisle and Esme standing there waiting for us. Esme was beautiful in a plain, white dress with a zigzag type design on the top and it had small, almost spaghetti strap size, straps over the shoulders with a small white rose at the top. Just like Rosalie, she was beautiful even in a plain white dress. Carlisle had a black suite with a silver tie on. Carlisle and Esme gave me a warming smile as I descended the stairs. When Rosalie, Alice, and I reached them, Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle did the same and held out his arm to mine.

"May I?" he asked politely.

"Of course," I said as I extended my left arm out to his right arm. We walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the door that led outside. I must've got a worried look on my face because Rosalie looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Bella. We all strictly told Edward to stay out of our minds. And he'll listen or we told him that he'll suffer dire consequences."

I smiled back at Rosalie. "Thanks Rosalie. You really do know what to say, don't you?"

She gave me a heart warming smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We all looked forward.

"Well, we better get going," Rosalie said to Alice and Esme. They both shook their heads and opened up the door to walk out. When they walked out, they left the door open behind them. I took a deep breath. Carlisle spoke then.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous is an understatement," I stated.

"It's nothing. It's just pre wedding jitters. Even as vampires, we get them. I'm sure you remember when Edward told you that the human instincts were still there, just buried. Well you became a vampire just recently, so those human instincts are even stronger for you."

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling that in just a few minutes, I'll be married to the most important person in my life. And to think, he's your son. In just minutes, I'll be the daughter of _you_. And I mean that in the most..."

He laughed. "Bella, don't worry about it. I know what you mean. I'm glad that you'll be marring my son. Ever since Edward first brought you here, I've considered you part of my family. But enough chit chat. We'll be going out in a few seconds."

I nodded my head in response. We were ready to walk out, but I was so eager to get to Edward that I teleported us to where Edward stood. Screw the slow walk. It's not like it was a wedding with hundreds of people there. When we got there, Carlisle smiled at me, as if he knew what I had done. Then he turned to face me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned me back to Edward. Edward was standing beautiful in his tux that he'd worn to the prom. I looked around and saw that Jasper and Emmett were dressed the same as Carlisle. I didn't have to look for Emmett, because he was the one performing the ceremony; since he'd seen it done so many times with his weddings to Rosalie. It took Emmett only a half an hour to perform the ceremony. It was funny how he had all the lines memorized. Once he got to the vows, Edward asked Emmett if he could continue inside. Emmett said sure and we all walked into the living room. Edward stood me in front of his grand piano and went to sit down.

"I would like to pledge my love for Bella with music," Edward said, more as a question than anything else, to Emmett. Emmett nodded his head. Edward went to sit down at the piano. When he sat down, he started playing my lullaby. Once he got done with that, he played the other song he had written and played for me the night he asked me to marry him. When he was done, he turned to look at me.

"I wrote this song just last night." He turned back to face the piano and started playing the last song. It was a beautiful number. The musical piece filled the large room and if I could've cried, I would've then. I think Jasper felt this, because he gave me a puzzled look. I smiled apologetically to him and nodded his head. When Edward was done, he came and joined us. I was glad that I'd spent most of the sleepless night working on a song. It had taken me most of the night to get it right. I whispered into Emmett's ear and he smiled.

"Since Edward played me music, I want to sing him a song that I worked on last night." I could see everyone's face light up; they were eager to see what I could do. I took hold of Edward's hands. Of course, I couldn't write music like Edward could, but I had worked most of the night on singing one of my favorite songs. "Now, this would probably work better if Edward was singing it, but he wrote me music. And plus, I've always said that he had the lips of an angel. I started to sing Lips of an Angel from Hinder. My beautiful, musical voice filled the room.

"Honey why are you calling me so late

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey why you crying is everything okay

I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

(And I never wanna say goodbye)

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late"

Once I was done, everyone clapped. Edward smiled and I could see him struggle to not come over to me and pick me up and kiss me. Emmett looked at the both of us.

"Do you, Edward, take Bella as your lofty wedded wife? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live." I could hear a little chuckle in Emmett's voice as he said 'live'.

"I do."

"And do you, Bella, take Edward as you lofty wedded husband. To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live." Again, another chuckle grew in Emmett's voice as he said 'live'.

"I do."

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Edward let his restraint he had on his body fall. He picked me up and kissed me passionately. I think he almost forgot that his family was there, and for a moment, I did too. Edward finally put me down and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I answered back.


	11. Reception

11. Reception

We all went upstairs to our rooms to get changed. Carlisle got changed out of his suit and into his doctor's clothes. He left after we all had gotten changed and left for school. With Edward's and Rosalie's fast driving, we only had missed the first ten minutes of first period. We parked and ran into the office. Once we got there, we got our last passes. Once we exited the office, we split up and headed to our classes. The classes before lunch seemed to fly right by and I was happy when the lunch bell sounded. I gathered my books and headed to my locker with Edward. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my bio book. Edward and I took hold of each other's hand and walked to the cafeteria. We waited outside the café for Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. When they joined us, we all walked in. We got in line and got our food. We went to sit down at our usual table in the corner. Rosalie sat by Emmett, Alice by Jasper, and me by Edward. Our lips were almost trembling because we were talking so fast and low. We talked about school, the classes, homework, ect. We especially talked about the plans after school for Edward and me. If felt like lunch ended quicker than usual; that made me very sad. Edward and I said goodbye to our family and walked to bio. When we got there, we walked to our table and sat down, sliding our seats as close together as possible. We didn't pay attention to anything going on in class and before we knew it, that class was over too. I said goodbye to Edward and kissed him right outside the bio room and headed for gym. Edward started after me.

"You will try to still look clumsy, won't you?"

"Of course. You may not want to admit it, but I've gotten better at acting."

Edward smiled and kissed my head. "I believe it." He turned and headed off to his class. I walked to the gym. When I got there, I went into the locker room and changed. When I was done, I went into the gym; I found Mike waiting for me.

"Hey Bella," he called.

"Hey Mike," I called back. "Do you need something?"

"Well, actually yes. I had a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if...if you were doing anything tonight."

"Well, actually yes. I have plans with Edward tonight."

"Oh, I see. Well how about Thursday?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Edward. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you."

"Aren't you coming to school tomorrow?"

"No. I have plans."

"Oh, I see."

Nothing more was said throughout gym. I did a pretty good job being clumsy. It was actually hard to do, though. When gym ended, I went to get changed. When I was done, I met with Edward outside the gym. Mike followed me out. He glanced at me when he walked past. A flashed him a smile.

"Edward? Do you think I could go out with Mike on Thursday?"

Mike must've heard me ask Edward because he stopped walking. He turned and started walking back toward us.

"It's just a movie," Mike assured Edward. "There's this new movie coming out that I think Bella will like."

Edward thought about it for a minute. I thought I heard a growl grow in his chest, but he spoke.

"I don't care. Just as long as nothing happens to her."

A smile grew on Mike's face and he nodded. "Don't worry Edward; I won't let anything happen to her." He walked away still smiling.

Edward took hold of my hand and we walked to the car. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there waiting for us. Alice and Jasper got in the back of Rosalie's car while Emmett sat next to Rosalie. They took off toward home while Edward and I sat in the car for a minute. After everyone had left the parking lot, Edward started the car. We drove off in the direction away from the house.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I have to stop and get something, and then we'll head to the house for the reception."

We drove for awhile and then he stopped.

"Bella, are you happy that we're going to spend the rest of eternity together?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just felt like asking. There wasn't any real reason behind it."

The puzzled look remained on my face though. His perfect lips grew into a frown.

"Do you want to know why I asked?"

I nodded.

"Well, I don't know. I just wanted to know if you truly loved me or not. I was afraid that you didn't?"

I took Edwards face in between my hands. "Edward, don't you ever ask that again. You know I love you. There's nothing in this world I love more than you. Don't you ever forget that."

He nodded and a smile formed back into his perfect lips. "Thank you, Bella. I love you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Will you forgive me?" he pleaded with his velvet voice.

Even if I wouldn't have, I just couldn't say no to that voice. "Of course I will. And I love you too." I leaned inward and kissed him. He started the car back up and turned around and headed back to the house. We arrived at the house in twelve minutes. We got out and walked into the house. The house was beautifully decorated. It had a long table next to Edward's grand piano. The table was covered in a white tablecloth with five silver presents on it and one sitting on the floor. There was a beautiful wedding cake there, but only one. There were also alcoholic beverages and some glasses sitting on the table. Everyone was waiting for us by the table. We walked over to the table. Once we walked over to the table, Alice came over and kissed us both on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," she said.

"Thanks Alice."

"You must open the presents now." She had a small flat square in her hands. She handed it to Edward. "It was hard to find this. I had to look through your collection and call many collectors, but I found it. When Edward opened the gift, a smile broke out over his face.

"It's Nightmare City from the Alley Cats! How'd you get this?! The only reason that I don't have this already is because the CDs were already sold out before they were practically on the shelves."

"Well, like I said, I had to look far and wide to find this." Edward gave Alice a hug. Rosalie was already standing next me with the next present in her hands. She gave it to me and flashed a smile. I smiled back and looked down at the present. It was a little square box. I unwrapped the present. I opened the small box to find a key inside it.

"I know how much you love your truck, Bella, but I just couldn't say no to it. Come here." Rosalie guided me to the kitchen and told me to look out the back door. When I looked out the back I saw a red car. I walked out to it and Rosalie followed.

"It's a 2000 Dodge Stealth. It has twin turbo and an estimation of 320 Horsepower. It has Factory chrome wheels 0-60: 4.9 s and has black leather interior."

"Thank you, Rosalie. I love it."

"You mean you're not mad that I got you this car?"

"Of course not. I've actually been thinking of getting rid of that truck." I gave Rosalie a hug and we all went back inside. When we went inside, Carlisle had a present in his hands.

"Here," he said as he handed the present to Edward. "It's actually for both of you."

Edward opened the present flawlessly. It was another key. Edward looked at Carlisle with a puzzled look and then smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle," he said with a laugh.

"What's the key for?" I asked.

"It's for one of our other houses. That's where we going tonight."

"Oh, I see."

Esme handed me the next present. "I think this will help you for when you go shopping again, dear."

I opened the small package to find a wrapped credit card. It was silver with a gold strip across the middle. I gave Esme a hug. "Thank you, Esme. Now I don't have to worry about Alice or Rosalie or you paying for my clothes when I go shopping with you." By that time, Emmett was holding the package that had been sitting on the floor. He handed it to me. I looked at it suspiciously.

"Go ahead and open it. It's for your room at Charlie's, at least until you move in with us," he chuckled.

"Thanks." I sat the box down on the floor and opened it. It was a stereo system for my room. "Oh my god! This is perfect."

"And even though it's a system, you can put it right by your bed. It's true that it's not as big as Edward's, but that used to be his."

"His?" I asked amazed. Edward smiled and shrugged. "Thanks Emmett, I love it." I looked at Edward. "Now you'd better make me a lot of CDs to listen to on my new stereo system," I said with a laugh.

"I'll do my best," he laughed back.

"And this last present is for you, Edward," Jasper said as he walked toward Edward with the last present. "I guess you could say that this came from all of us, Bella included. We actually did it last night."

Edward looked at me. I mimicked his gesture earlier. I smiled and shrugged. Edward took the package from Jasper and opened it. It was a picture frame with a picture of the whole family in it. The frame was oak and had a little red button at the bottom in the middle. Jasper saw Edward look at the button.

"Go ahead and push it," he said.

Edward pushed the little button. What he heard next was my voice. I was singing Lips of an Angel. "I thought you said that you worked on the song all night long?" he asked confused.

"I said almost all night. And I did. I just did it with the family." I smiled at Edward and before I knew it, he was scooping me up in his arms and kissing me.


	12. Honeymoon

12. Honeymoon

Later that night, Edward called me from upstairs. I had been talking to Rosalie and Emmett about the past. When I heard Edward's voice, I rushed upstairs. He was in our room when I walked in.

"Come on, Bella. You need to pack. Of course I don't know why, considering we'll be back in two days. But nonetheless, you at least need to get out an extra pair of clothes or two."

"Alright," I said as I walked past him and kissed the back of his neck. A playful growl grew in his chest, but he didn't move. I went to the closet and looked through it. I pulled out three pairs of clothes. One pair was blue jeans with a light blue tank top. Another was my new pair of pajamas that we'd bought when we went shopping; silver silk. And the last was a pair of black shorts and a tee. I folded the three pairs of clothes up and laid them next to the couch. I went to walk over to the window and gaze out it, but I, instead, went to Edward's side. He was just standing at the side of the couch and I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back. I breathed in his smell and then he turned to face me. He looked deep into my eyes and then kissed me.

"We'd better get going," he said.

Bella nodded. She grabbed her pile of clothes and he grabbed his. They headed downstairs and saw everyone standing there. They each gave us a kiss and hug and Rosalie followed us out to the car. Edward went to the trunk and opened it. While we were walking, Rosalie and I talked about random things. We walked to the trunk and I handed Edward the pile of clothes that he put in the trunk and closed up. He walked around to get in the driver's side and I walked to the passenger's side. When I got there, I turned to look at Rosalie and gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek. I turned and opened the door and sat down in the car. Rosalie said goodbye and I closed the door. She waved as we whirled passed her and out of the driveway and onto the road.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"There's a house near Matlock that we own. Carlisle gave me the key to the house so that we could go there for our honeymoon. Unless you want to go someplace more fancy?"

"No. I'm sure that house is just as big and beautiful as our house now, and if it is, then I'm just fine with staying there." I laughed.

Edward laughed, too. "Well alright. The house is pretty big, so I guess you'll be fine." We drove for about two hours, when we finally stopped. We were parked outside a beautiful three story mansion. It was painted off white and had at least six windows in the front. They were medium and had white shutters on them. And like the other house, it had a floor to ceiling window on the west side of the house. Edward held onto my hand for a minute and then got out and came around to the other side. He opened the door and held his hand out. I took hold of his hand and he led me out. He took my face in his hands and kissed me and went to the trunk of the car. He pulled out the clothes in one arm and closed the trunk. He came back to me and took my hand in his free hand and we walked to the house. I retched into his pocket and got the key out and opened the door. When I opened the door, we both ran in and slammed the door behind us. Edward dropped the clothes onto one of the couches and came to pick me up. He picked me up into his arms and carried me upstairs, kissing me all the way. When we got to the top of the stairs, he paused.

"What?" I barely breathed.

"Nothing," he breathed back. He had placed me on my feet now and was looking at me. We both stared into each others eyes for the longest time. I finally broke the trance the both of us were in and leaned in to kiss him. He started to kiss me and started walking forward, pushing me against a wall. I hit the wall with a thud, but it never even concerned us. He continued kissing me and finally picked me up off my feet. He carried me to a closed door. He placed me on my feet again and opened the door. He backed me up into the room, and closed the door with his foot, behind us. He led me over to the couch and pushed me onto it. He stood hovered over me and looked at me. He smiled. "Do you remember when you told me that I wasn't dangerous?"

"Of course. It was the first time I'd came to your house. The night James started hunting me."

Edward shuddered at his name. "Yes it was," he said in his teasing voice. He obviously forgot about it. "And I'd convinced you otherwise."

"Yea."

"Well now I'm going to make you think that over again. You won't think that I'm not dangerous after tonight."

"I know you're not dangerous. Especially when I can teleport," I laughed.

He smiled. "You wouldn't dare?" he asked amused.

"I would dare. And you can't stop me." I teleported myself to the living room and he came after me. As soon as I saw him, I teleported to the kitchen. I then teleported to another room, and another room, and another room, and another. I teleported so much that Edward predicted my every move so I had no choice but to give up. Luckily enough, I had ended up in the bedroom.

"Are you done playing chase?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed. We both knew that I had been defeated. I walked to the door, where he was standing, and took his face in my hands. I kissed him and he picked me up and carried me over to the couch again. He dropped me onto the couch and bent down next to me.

"Are you ready? I mean are you ready to lose to me?" he asked in his velvet voice. His refreshing breathe blew onto my face and I inhaled. He smirked.

"Yes. I'm ready to lose. But I will warn you, I'm not going to lose very easily. You will have to fight some." It was silent for a moment and then we both started to laugh.

"Are you...serious?" he choked out still laughing.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright. Well then get ready for a hell of a fight, because I don't lose easily either." He stood and so did I. I wasn't going to miss a minute of anything. He stared at me and I looked back at him with soft eyes. He went to lean in and kiss me when I mimicked his move from before. I put a finger to his lips like he had so much to me. I took the free hand and started to roll his shirt up. I dropped my finger and pulled his shirt off over his head. I let it fall to the ground and let my hands freely trace his muscular body. I could hear him groaning; I laughed.

"Are you enjoying it _this_ much?" I asked.

"Of course. I always will, too."

"Well than, I just can't wait to hear what you sound like in a few minutes."

"Why wait a few minutes? Why not a few seconds?" Edward brought his hands up to where mine were on his chest. He took them into his powerful grip and brought them up to his mouth and kissed them. With that, he dropped my hands and started to take my shirt off. He dropped it onto the floor next to his and kissed me.

"I thought it was only going to be a few seconds?" I breathed out.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he breathed back in response.

"Of course. I want you Edward, and I don't like to wait."

"Well than, why don't you just teleport us into the future a few minutes? Course, I actually like the wait. It's more time with you."

"I will teleport us, you know?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you want me to?"

"Go ahead," he repeated.

I obeyed and teleported us two minutes into the future. By that time, we both had all our clothes off and were on the couch. It was thundering outside, good thing, because, our moans and groans would've been heard if it hadn't been. After about half an hour, we found ourselves lying next to each other on the couch covered with a blanket. Edward sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how great that was. You know, you really are great?" He said that more like a question than a statement.

I laughed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Really? I never would've known."

"Oh really now?" I asked mockingly.

"Nope," he replied laughing. "Never."

We lay on the couch the rest of the night in each other's arms. When morning came, we both sighed.

"If only we could relive last night again," Edward said.

"Yea, that would be great." I smiled with the thought forming in my mind. And of course, Edward knew what it was.

"You're not thinking about that, are you?" he asked.

"Thinking about what? I'm not thinking about anything. I would never do that."

He laughed at me. "Now Bella, you know that you can't hide those thoughts from me. I know what you're thinking before _you_ do!"

"I know, but I thought I'd try it." I laughed. "Would you want to, though?"

"Why? I mean, yea, it was great, but, we have the rest of eternity. Why spoil everything before we're even married for a day?!"

"You have a good point, Edward. We do have the rest of eternity. But than, wouldn't it make more sense for this to be our first time? I mean, you couldn't have forgotten the first time, could you?"

"Of course not. How could I? Your dad almost caught us. But luckily for us, I got you back in your room before he came upstairs."

"Luckily for you? Who are you trying to fool? I helped, too."

"With what? You didn't help with anything!" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I beat him to the punch, though, and leaned in and kissed him. "And as much as I'd love to just lay here with you for the rest of the day, we need to get back. I promised Alice I'd go hunting with her. And she wants to go this afternoon. It's supposed to be sunny this afternoon. Nice time for all the bear and dear to be out. Do you want to come? It's been awhile since you last ate. And you're new, you need to eat more often than the rest of us do. Come to think about it, Jasper needs to eat, too. As far as I know, the last time he ate was when he went with us the night of change."

"Sure. I am pretty hungry. When are we going?"

"Whenever we get back. But Alice is getting pretty hungry. I don't know why, though. She ate the same time we all did. And I'm not hungry, but she is, for some reason, and I did promise. I promised I'd go hunting with her all the time. I promised her many, many years ago. She went out into the woods, to hunt, by herself, and she almost got killed."

"Killed? How?"

"Well, I don't really know all the details, because she never told anyone _exactly_ what happened, and she made me promise not to invade her mind and find out. And I promised. But what I do know is this. She went off on her own, like when she first came to us and asked Carlisle to change her, and, I guess, got attacked. She told us that she was following a dear, when she heard something behind her. She thought that it was me or Carlisle, but she didn't know than that we're quiet when we come up behind people or other things. Well, so she turned around and was staring into the rabid yellow eyes of a black bear. She didn't enough experience back than and went to run away from the bear, but the bear was quicker than her and attacked her. It sounds kind of strange, but that's what she said. And we're not going to doubt her. And I promised not to invade her thoughts and find out. I guess something happened that she doesn't want anyone to know. And we respect that. So ever since than, I promised to always go hunting with her. No matter what."

"You're right, that does sound a little strange and hard to believe, but I guess..." I trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Alice is a strong girl. But she is a softy on the inside. Believe me." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. And than he got up off the couch and headed over to where we both let our clothes fall the previous night and picked them up. "I'll be right back." He exited the room and I heard him head downstairs to get the clothes that he threw on the couch last night.

I lay on the couch for a few minutes just staring off into space. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's breathe on my neck. I looked toward him and stared into his honeysuckle gold eyes. He smiled at me kissed me. I kissed him back passionately and he handed me my clothes and I got up and got dressed. I noticed, while I was getting dressed, that Edward had on a white see-through shirt that was unbuttoned and faded black jeans. I put on my black shorts and tee. 'Why did I bring two pairs of clothes?' I thought. Edward smiled at me, obvious that he'd read my thoughts.

"Because I told you to?" he asked. He laughed and looked deep into my eyes. "Why did you? I can't remember. I, honestly, can't remember anything before midnight last night. I kind of lost all my thoughts when we got here." He smiled at me to let me know that he was joking.

"Well yea, you did tell me to pack two or three pairs of clothes yesterday. Why did you tell me that? Did you have something else planned in mind? Something secret?"

"Well, I guess you could say secret. I mean, well, it is a secret that you don't know. It actually has something to do with us going hunting with Alice. And just to let you know, Alice does know about it. Just in case you're wondering. But, since it's a secret, you can't know until later. So if you want to know, we need to get back. So let's go."

He grabbed the clothes up in one arm and took hold of my hand in his free one. We walked downstairs and out the door and headed to the car. When we got there, he put the clothes in the trunk and walked around to the front of the car. He looked at me. "Do you want to drive?" he asked while dangling the keys in his hand.

"Sure." I got the keys off him and hoped into the driver's seat. Edward got into the passenger's seat and I kissed him. I put the key into the ignition and started the car. Than we headed away from the beautiful mansion, that was now ours, and headed back to the house.


	13. Edward's Surprise for Bella

13. Edward's Surprise for Bella

They arrived at the house at ten minutes after noon. Bella parked and stopped the car and looked over at Edward, who was staring at her intently. They sat there and stared into each other's eyes for five minutes when Alice came up and knocked on the window. They both looked at her and all three of them smiled. Alice opened up Edward's door and took his arm and pulled him out. Than she came around to my side and did the same thing. Only this time, she kissed my cheek. We both smiled at her and she smiled back in response. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"You seem perky this morning, Alice. And more so than usual. Why's that? Did something happen?"

"Nope. I'm just extra happy, that's all. I almost thought that you weren't coming, Edward."

"Alice, it's only a quarter after noon! Did you honestly expect us here at the crack of dawn?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Well, no. I figured that we wouldn't see you two for another couple of hours, actually. I'm surprised that you're here so early. Did you see my hunger? And before you ask, don't ask why I'm hungry, because I don't know why. I know that I ate not that long ago, but for some reason I'm hungry." She winked at Edward. I think her hunger had something to do with my surprise. Edward smiled back at her. Than she came up to Edward and gave him a hug. He wrapped his marble arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They really did love each other. Edward was good to his brothers and sisters. Once he let go, Alice ran off into the woods and Edward followed. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Come on, Bella. Follow us." He started chasing after her again and I ran and caught up with him.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Do you two always chase each other?"

"Only before we go hunting."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess we just do it to get our blood flowing." He said the word 'blood' in a joking voice. I laughed and he stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop? I don't see Alice anywhere."

"You're right. She's not around here. That's the idea. I kind of steered off from her. I wanted to get you alone." He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was very passionate and lasted a long time. After awhile, I pulled away. "Why are you pulling away?"

"Well, we had all last night for this, and it's not that I don't want this, because I do, but don't you think we should find Alice?"

"Do you want to? If you do, we'll go find Alice. I don't care. It's up to you." I stood there and thought for awhile. After awhile, I nodded my head and we both started running again. We soon caught up with Alice. She was in a clearing sitting on a log. She looked up from the ground when we approached her. She sat up as soon as we came near the log she was sitting on.

"I thought I had lost you two," she said. We both smiled at her and looked at each other. "Oh, I see." She winked at the both of us. "I saw that, as I'm sure you're aware, but I just felt like asking." She laughed. We joined in with her laughing. "So, Edward, have you told Bella what her surprise is yet?" She looked from Edward to me. Edward looked down at me and shook his head.

"Not yet. I think she can wait a little longer, don't you?"

"Well, personally, I think she should know now, but that's just my opinion." At least I knew someone was on my side with this whole surprise thing. "I think you should've told her about this a long time ago." What was Alice talking about? Saying, "_I think you should've told her about this a long time ago."_

"Wait a second. Alice just said 'a long time ago'. What exactly does she mean by that? Is this surprise something that you've known for awhile?" They both looked at me and started laughing.

"Well, Bella, that's usually what 'a long time ago' means," Edward said teasingly. I glared at him and he stopped laughing. "Sorry, Bella. Alice is right, though. I should've told you this a long time ago."

"Well, tell me now. I'm all ears." Edward looked at Alice and sighed. He took hold of my hand and led me over to the log that Alice had been sitting on. Alice followed and sat down beside Edward, and he pulled me on his lap. He looked into my eyes and started speaking.

"Well, Bella, it's like this. It happened the first day that you came to Forks. It was than that we found out. And this reason, besides the reason that I already told you, is why I hated you the first day of school."

"Edward, I don't think you should use _hated_. You didn't really hate her."

"You're right. _Hated_ isn't the word to use. More like, loathed or despised or something like that. Anyways, the reason for that was this: When you moved to Forks, we found out that we would have one more werewolf here in Forks." He waited for it to sink in.

"Wait, what do you mean, '_one more werewolf here in Forks'_ Are you saying that _I'm_ a werewolf?"

"No, you can't be. I changed you into a vampire, remember?"

"Well than, what are you saying?" I asked angrily.

"I'm saying that you're half werewolf, half vampire. A hybrid, if you will."

"Hybrid? Wait, hold on here. I'm half werewolf, half vampire? How?"

"Well, that's actually what the secret was. We found out that your parents weren't going to tell you anytime soon. But, we thought we'd wait, just to see if they'd change their mind. But they didn't, and once I married you, I decided that I just had to tell you. Your parents are both werewolves, which means that you were born a werewolf. And when I turned you into a vampire, well that made you half vampire, half werewolf."

"But, I still don't understand. I thought you hated werewolves? Why did you fall in love with me, marry me, change me into a vampire, and protect my family?"

"Well, the falling in love thing, I just fell in love with you. We can't control who we fall in love with. Once I fell in love with you, something told me that I just had to marry you, not just because I loved you, but because I had to protect you. And, honestly, I couldn't marry a werewolf, so I changed you into a vampire, well, half vampire. I would've sooner or later, no matter how much you begged or didn't beg. And we protected your family because you asked us. And no matter how much we hate werewolves, I just had to do it for you."

"Wait, you said that you married me not just because you loved me, but because you had to protect me. Protect me from what, exactly?" They both sighed.

"I was afraid that you'd ask that. I was actually hoping that you didn't catch that. I have to protect you from your family. And before you say anything, I know it sounds complicated, but they know that you're a vampire now, well half vampire."

"How? Who told them?"

"Jacob did," Alice answered. She looked at me, and I, back at her. "You see, your dad has been in league with the werewolves here in Forks for a long while. But, we didn't know this until you moved here. We thought that once you made friends with Jacob, he'd tell you. Do you remember all those summers that you spent here when you were little?" Alice asked.

"Yea. What about them? Most of the time, dad went on fishing trips with Jacob's dad. And I was left with Jacob's sisters."

"Well, the only thing is, they didn't go on fishing trips. They went out to hunt vampires. We're lucky that we survived without them finding out what we are. But, now that Jacob knows and he told your parents, they know about us, and you. And, I know that you wouldn't think that they would do this, but, they're actually planning an attack right now. That's why Edward put away his petty differences, at least with one werewolf, and protect her once he fell in love with her."

"So, what you're telling me is this: Because I decided to move here to Forks, I became fixed up with vampires and werewolves, and even if I didn't move here, I would've because my parents are werewolves. And since I moved here, and fell in love with a vampire, my family and friends, that are werewolves, want to kill me. And my new family, my vampire husband and his vampire family, my in-laws, have to protect me from them. Is that about it?"

"That's about it," Alice responded. I got up off Edward's lap and started walking away. They both just sat there, staring after me, probably decided if one of them should get up and come get me or not. Finally, I turned around to face them again.

"Alright. I've taken everything that you've told me to heart, and I believe you. I mean, what reason do you have to lie to me? I know that you wouldn't just plan to kill my family unless you had a good reason. So, what are we going to do about it?" I walked back over to them and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my down onto his lap and kissed my head.


	14. The Plan

14. The Plan

Edward, Alice, and I decided to go back to the house and discuss things over with Carlisle. When we got there, Edward told him about what he told me. Apparently, Carlisle didn't even know this, yet. As Edward told him, I saw his eyes fixed on me. He was probably thinking, "_What did we bring into our family?"_ After Edward had finished telling him what he told me, Carlisle looked at his son.

"So, have you come up with a plan to protect Bella?"

"Not yet. We thought we'd let you know this before we came up with anything. And, to be honest, we're, actually, kinda stuck," Edward said. "We don't really know how we should go about this. Like how far we should go as to protect her from her family. Whether to kill her family, or just scare them off or what."

"Well, just for safety measures, I'd kill them, but that's just me. I want what's best for Bella and her well being and safety. She's your wife, Edward. It's up to you to decide what to do." Carlisle looked at me.

"Well, actually, it's up to Bella. It's her family. She should decide what we do to them." He looked at me, too. "So, what do you think, Bella? Should we kill them or just scare them off?"

I looked around at everyone. I looked back at Edward and responded, "Well, I love my family. And I wouldn't want to kill my family. But, I'm a vampire. My family is vampires. Not werewolves."

"But, you're only half vampire. You're half werewolf, too, Bella. You do remember that, right?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do. But, I don't consider myself werewolf. I consider myself vampire. So, that being said, I say we kill them." I looked at Carlisle. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I have. I've put your family through so many problems over the past year. And I'm terribly sorry."

Carlisle walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my child. You haven't caused us any problems, whatsoever. Don't you ever think that. You haven't caused us anymore problems than other people have. And other people don't know we're vampires. So, you see, just because you know that we're vampires, you were human, and Edward turned you into a vampire and married you, you haven't caused us any more problems than we already had before."

Edward walked over to me. "He's right, Bella." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "There's nothing that I'd change about the past year." He looked at me. "You've been the shining star in the night, for me. I'd be lost if it wasn't for you. And I never want to lose you." He smiled at me. I leaned up and kissed him.

After that, the four of us planned out what we were going to do. We finalized the plan less then an hour later.

"Alright. So, we have the plan ready, right? No more adjustments or adds or anything like that, right?" Edward asked. No one spoke up. "Well, I guess that means the plan is done and ready to put into action. The sooner the better?" He asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Yes. They already know about Bella and us. So, it's better to deal with them as soon as possible. Can't give them too much time to gather their brothers or tell other people." He walked out of his study and went to tell everyone else. Alice left to go find Jasper and tell him. It left Edward and me, alone, in Carlisle's study. I walked over to the window and gazed out at the beautiful moon. Edward came over, behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? We can do it without you, if you want."

"No, I'd rather do it with you. I mean, they _were _my family. I want to help you bring them down." I turned and kissed him. "Well, we better get ready. Carlisle said the sooner the better. If they know, I've been a vampire for a few good days now, which gives them time to do whatever they like. I think we should act now."

"Right now? This instant? Are you sure, Bella?"

"Of course, Edward. We need to take care of this. I also think we should get rid of Jacob and his family, too."

"Are you serious? I thought you were still friends with him?"

"Well, if he told my parents, he betrayed me and my trust. So, I say we get rid of him."

"Alright. I'll go tell Carlisle. I'll be right back." Edward left Bella to go tell Carlisle. He returned minutes later. "Alright, Bella. I told him. We're on. We'll be after them at the crack of dawn."

Time flew by quickly. Dawn came almost too soon. But, we still had time to plan out how we were going about killing everyone. Once dawn came, we were ready for action. We all left and headed to Charlie's house, first. We waited outside Charlie's house until his alarm went off.

"Are you sure we'll have enough time if we wait?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course. He has to take a shower and eat breakfast before he leaves. That'll give us at least half an hour," Bella responded. Once Charlie's alarm went off, we went into action. I walked in, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle following behind me. We entered as quietly as possible, which, with us being vampires, wasn't very hard. We heard the shower start. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme waited downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I headed upstairs. Alice and Jasper went into Charlie's bedroom and waited. Edward followed me. We headed to the bathroom door. "I'll teleport in there and break the shower. I'll be back in a few seconds." I teleported in the bathroom and back out. "Alright. It's done. Signal Alice and Jasper. We need to head back downstairs." Edward signaled his sister and brother, and we headed downstairs.

We heard Charlie get out of the shower and go to his room. He screamed. "Alice. Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"Alright. They'll chase him down here soon. Everyone, get into position," Edward said.

Carlisle and Esme headed into the living room, Rosalie went and kneeled down by the stairs, and Emmett, Edward, and I hid in the kitchen. We heard more screams and banging upstairs. Charlie screamed in agony. He came running down the steps holding his left arm. Blood was dripping everywhere. Rosalie jumped out in front of him when he came to the bottom of the steps. She ran towards him, fangs bared. She nipped his neck with her fangs, before he slipped past her and into the living room. Carlisle and Esme ran towards him and dragged him to the floor. They bared their fangs and bit down on his arms and legs. They made sure they didn't touch his chest. That belonged to me. He finally struggled out of their grip and ran to the kitchen. Emmett ran out and grabbed him. He bit down on his neck and growled. He stopped him from moving, but he was still alive. Edward and I walked out and stared at him.

"Bella!" he screamed. "What's going on? Why are they attacking me? Bella, Edward and his family has gone mad! Stop them! Please!"

I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "When exactly were you going to tell me, Charlie? When were you going to tell me I was a werewolf?"

"Who told you that? We thought it be better not to tell you."

"Edward and Alice did. They found out that you weren't going to tell me. So, they did. And, now you want to kill me. Jacob told you I was a vampire. But, we beat you to the punch. And, after we're done here, we're going after Jacob and his family." I lifted my hand off his shoulder and walked back. "You know what to do Edward and Emmett. But, save the chest for me."

Edward kissed me and walked toward Charlie. Emmett and Edward practically torn Charlie to pieces. They made sure to only get his arms and legs. I stood by and watched. After a few minutes of torture, I made them stop. Charlie was in a pool of blood, lying on the ground, by the time they were done. I knelt down beside him.

"It didn't have to be this way, Charlie. If you would've just told me, I could've helped settle things out between werewolves and vampires. But, then, when Jacob tells you I'm a vampire, you decide to kill me?"

"You're not a vampire, Bella. You're a werewolf. You're going to have to deal with that."

"No, Charlie. Edward turned me into a vampire and married me. I'm not a werewolf anymore. I'm a vampire. I'll find some way to get rid of the werewolf half of me. I won't live being part werewolf. And now, Charlie, it's time to die." I stood and gave Edward a kiss. I walked over to where the silverware was. I grabbed a knife and walked back over to Charlie. "I usually wouldn't use a knife, but, I have to now. You see, we've planned this to look like a suicide." Bella kneeled down beside Charlie, making sure not to step in any blood. She took the knife and held it over Charlie's chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? I can do it if you don't want to." Edward looked at me.

I looked up at Edward. "No, Edward. I can do it. Everything's set up, right? It looks like a suicide?"

"Yes."

I looked back at Charlie. I brought the knife down to his chest. A look of shock crossed his face. The knife pierced his chest. He looked at me with amazement. Finally, his eyes went blank. I stood up and turned to Edward. I went to him and he wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my head.


	15. Big News for Bella

15. Big News for Bella

"Bella? Bella? Hey, Bella, did you fall asleep?" he asked, jokingly.

I looked at him and he was smiling. "Where am I?" I asked.

He looked at me questionably. "You're with me on our honeymoon, Bella. It's morning. I just left to go get the clothes. I came back and you were staring off into space. You were so into whatever you were thinking about that you didn't even notice me. I've been calling your name for five minutes now. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Edward!" I screamed and flung my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy that I'm here."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I just had the most horrible thought."

"What would that be?" he asked, sitting down beside me on the couch and sliding closer to me.

I proceeded to tell him about my thought and he just stared at me the entire time. After I finished, he asked, "Is that what you want, Bella? I'm actually surprised I couldn't read your thoughts just then. I couldn't tell what was happening."

"No, Edward. I don't want that. Far from it. And I don't know why you couldn't." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed my lips passionately. I bent down and picked up the clothes and got up and got dressed. After I was done, I walked over to the couch and sat down on Edward's lap. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, whatever you want to do. I really didn't think of anything to do while we were gone." He smiled.

"You lie."

"I know. But, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we might do a little hunting, go on a hike up the hills right outside, and than maybe sit by a campfire and toast marshmallows?"

"Wow. I didn't know you ate marshmallows. Besides, you can't really enjoy them like you can when you're human, not that I wish I was."

He laughed. "True, but just for the fun of it?"

"Alright. But, is that all you had in mind?"

"Yes. Why? What did you have in mind, my dear?"

"Well, what about later tonight, we have a little fun again, if you know what I mean?"

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Sounds like the perfect night."

We headed outside and into the woods to go hunting. After only hunting for fifteen minutes, we, both, caught two deer and a bear. After that, we headed back to the house. Edward got in the garage and got the two backpacks and we started our hike up the hills behind the mansion. It took us two hours to hike up the hills. We went to find firewood and make a campfire. We carried the firewood back to the clearing we found and made the fire. We sat next to each other, and Edward got the bag of marshmallows, two bars of Hershey's candy bars, and the box of graham crackers out of his bag. He picked up two sticks off the ground and handed one to me. He opened up the bag of marshmallows and grabbed two marshmallows out of the bag. He placed one on his stick and one on mine. We stuck them into the fire and watched them roast. After they caught on fire, we pulled the sticks out and blew the fire out.

Edward grabbed four graham crackers and two pieces of a Hershey bar. He handed me two graham crackers and a piece of the Hershey bar. I took them and made my smores. He did the same. We slipped the smores into each other's mouth. We chewed it flawlessly and kissed each other afterwards. We, each, grabbed three more marshmallows and put them into the fire and watched them burn. Afterwards, we made three more smores and ate them. We sat in each other's arms and watched the firewood burn down to kindle. After it all burned out, we headed back down to the house. By the time we got back down to the house, it was midnight. We put the bags back in the garage.

Edward turned, from placing the bags down, and saw me standing in the doorway in a black miniskirt and a leather bellybutton tube top. I had on red three inch heals and bright red lipstick covered my flawless ice lips. His eyes grew large and his jaw dropped some. "You just teleported, didn't you?" he asked with a smile.

"To a store a few miles down the road and back? Yea." I laughed. My beautiful snow white legs and arms were catching his attention like bears to a honey patch. I started walking toward him, very slowly. He mimicked me perfectly. I was in front of him and stared right into his eyes. "You like?" I asked moving my hands over my legs and stomach. I heard a slight groan in his chest.

"You're making this hard. I may have to just make love to you right here in the garage."

"Maybe not," I smiled. I grabbed his hand and teleported us to our bedroom. We were in the bedroom and I shut the door behind us. I turned and saw Edward standing there staring at me in awe. I walked sexily over to him and pushed him against the tall, redwood book shelf. My lips met his and I placed my arms around his neck as his hands wrapped around my waist. We continued to kiss frantically until we were absolutely breathless. After we were, we pulled away and my hands moved from around his neck down his chest. I started unbuttoning his shirt and continued to kiss his beautiful lips. I dropped his shirt to the floor and my hands started tracing the lines on his chest. I took a few steps back and he just stared at me. I pulled the tube top over my head and let it fall to the floor behind me. Then, I started to unzip the miniskirt and let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. I walked to him and unzipped the jeans he was wearing and continued kissing him.

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed that was in the room and laid me down on it. He dropped onto the bed and held himself up above me with his powerful arms. He kissed my forehead and I pulled him down on me and rolled over so I was on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him. For the next hour, the room, and night, was filled with the loud moans and groans of our pleasure.

The morning came much too quickly for our tastes. I got up and walked to the mirror on the wall. I could see the dark circles forming under my eyes already. Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck. We both got dressed and picked up the clothes and packed up the trunk of the car. We walked back to the house, hand-in-hand, and Edward locked up the house. After he locked up the house, I pulled his arm and we went running through the woods. We stopped in a small clearing, beautiful, but not as beautiful as our clearing back home, and lay in the moist grass. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and we could tell it was going to be a beautiful, sunny day. The sun reflected off our marble skin and made the clearing brighter than it already was. After laying there, side-by-side for half an hour, we decided to go back to the car and drive home. Charlie would be wondering where I was. And than a thought dawned on me. _"How am I going to tell Charlie that Edward and I are married?" _

Edward smiled and took my hand in his and we started walking to the car. "That's your decision on the matter, Bella. You have to decide how you're going to tell him."

I looked at him and stared into his golden eyes. I looked ahead when I spoke. "I know that. I just can't seem to find the words. How am I to tell Charlie, and even _Jacob_,that you and I are married?" I looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead now.

"Well…"he paused. "I guess the best way to tell Charlie is just sit him down and tell him. Now, _Jacob _is a different matter. I'm sure he already knows we're married already, but it is better if you tell him. The only thing I can say to you on that is good luck. I can be there for you when you tell Charlie, but Jacob, I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't be there with you."

I could see the hurt in his eyes and could hear the hurt in his tone. I agreed with me. But, either way, I'd have to tell Jacob, and I had to do it right now, today. I took hold of Edward's hand and brought it up to my mouth. I kissed it and heard the smile form on his lips. I smiled as well. We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence, even though thoughts were running through our heads like wildfire. Once we reached the car, he opened the passenger's door for me. I dropped down into the car and he closed the door behind me. He was in the driver's side when I turned. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand before he started the car. He started the engine and we took off.

We arrived back at the house at noon. We both got out and I grabbed all the clothes. We walked hand-in-hand to the house. Before we reached the porch, Alice was at our sides, kissing each of our cheeks.

"Welcome back, Edward and Bella Cullen." She smiled as she said my name. "What's it feel like to be part of the family, for good, Bella?" she chimed.

"Great," I told her with a smile.

She took my hand and led me into the house, Edward following us. I sneaked a peek back at him and saw him smiling. I smiled back and turned back around and faced forward. Everyone was standing there with a smile, even Rosalie. Alice let my hand fall and went to join the others. They all came over and kissed my cheek. Rosalie was first, then Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward walked up beside me and kissed me after they all had. He wrapped his powerful arms around my waist and picked me up.

Everyone left the room, except for Carlisle. Edward placed me down on my feet and they walked into the kitchen. I went to turn around and gather the clothes, but they were gone. I looked up and saw Rosalie descending the stairs. She smiled at me and ran to my side.

"Mind if we take a walk?" She took my hand and we headed out the door. We walked into the woods and walked around Edward's and my clearing. As we walked, Rosalie stared at me. "You're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be once you were a vampire, Bella," she admitted. "You may be even prettier than me," she laughed.

"I doubt it. Maybe in Edward's eyes. But, in everyone else's, you're the most beautiful person on the face of the earth." I could see a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she looked down.

"I never thought I'd ever say this to you, Bella," she started, "but I think you made the right choice to become a vampire."

I looked at her, shocked. "Why do you say that? I mean, you always told me I was making a big mistake if I became a vampire. What changed your mind?"

She thought for awhile. "Well, I guess what changed my mind is the fact that you leave some of your troubles behind. I mean, you won't be hunted as much as before. And plus, now you don't have to bother with those stupid werewolves."

I looked at her, taking in everything she said.

"And, you barely even had a taste for human blood like everyone else did." She looked up at me and smiled. "You're special, Bella. Very special. Maybe there's a reason, far beyond just you wanting to be with Edward for eternity, longer even, that you became a vampire. I don't know. But, I'm very happy that you're my sister, Bella."

"Really? You mean that, Rosalie?"

She smiled as she answered. "Yes. I mean every word of it." She hugged me and by that time, we were back at the house. We walked up the steps and into the house.

Edward was sitting on the couch. He looked up when we walked in. He smiled at us and Rosalie smiled back. Edward stood up and walked over to me. "Ready to go break the news?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to do that, to either Charlie or Jacob, but I knew I had to. I nodded my head and we walked out the door. We got into the car and Edward looked at me and smiled.

"It's going to go fine, deer. I know it will."

I smiled and kissed him. Hearing him say it would be alright made me feel a lot better. We drove off and headed for Charlie's house.


	16. Breaking the News Hurt Feelings

16. Breaking the News; Hurt Feelings

We arrived at Charlie's house. I sighed and looked over at Edward. He was staring out the windshield and at the house. I did the same.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella. It's going to be hard telling Charlie you're married to me, now, but are you going to tell him about you being a vampire?"

My thought from yesterday returned to me. I didn't want to tell Charlie. How could I? I'd have to tell him about Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. He'd really be hurt when I mentioned Alice's name. He was so fond of her. Always had been. "How can I? I mean, I'd have to tell him about the rest of the family. Wouldn't that cause problems?"

He stared out the window. "Yes, it would, but if you want to tell him, I can't stop you."

"I'd never do anything that would cause my family problems. He doesn't have to know. I'll be turning eighteen in a few months, so I can move out if I wanted to. I'll stay here, if that's what Charlie says, and I'll move in with you when my birthday comes. I'll live there and go to school with you and the family and once I graduate, we can move anywhere we want to move to."

He seemed to contemplate that idea for awhile. "Do you really think Charlie will let you move in with us and study? Remember the idea I had before? About you moving in with us, now, by telling Charlie you were going to shadow Carlisle at his job because you wanted to be a doctor."

"He might go for that, but I hate can't stand blood. You know that. I mean, I can now, but would I tell him?"

"Just tell him you got over it. It was strange, but one day you accidentally cut your finger and you were fine. You didn't start freaking out or anything. He should buy it."

"Well, that could work, but he'll want to see a scar or something. What will I do about that?"

"Just tell him it was awhile back and the mark disappeared. He'll buy it. I know he will." He leaned across the seat and kissed my forehead. We got out of the car and walked around the front of the car. We looked down at each other's hands and took them in each other's hands. I looked at him and smiled. He kissed my hand and we walked to the door.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"It's me, Charlie. Edward and I." We appeared in the living room doorway.

Charlie looked down at our hands and stared at us with fierce eyes. "Where have you been, Bella? I was about ready to call in a missing persons report."

I smiled a little. "I was at Edward's. You can call Carlisle to verify if you want."

He stared at me and I could tell he believed me. "Well, you should've at least called. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I promise I'll call you next time."

He got up off the couch and turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen. We followed. He headed to the refrigerator and he got a Coke as we waited at the doorway to the kitchen. He turned and looked at us and then back down at our hands, still finger locked. He looked back at us. "Edward, do you mind if I have a word with Bella alone?" He asked calmly, but I could sense the anger in his tone. Edward nodded and let my hand drop and went into the living room and turned on the TV. I knew he could hear every word no matter what. We sat down at the table.

"Bella, we need to talk. Not just about the past two days, but of the future."

I sighed. I knew this wouldn't be easy. "I know we need to talk, Charlie. I have something I need to tell you." His eyes were locked on me. "But, you go first."

It took him awhile to gather his thoughts, but then he spoke. "Bella, it's one thing if you went off with a friend from school and didn't call for two days, but with _Edward_." I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said his name. Edward's laugh was heard from the living room. Charlie assumed it was something on the TV, but I knew Edward's laugh was for the same reason I laughed. Charlie looked at me, again. "Bella, I know you are in love with Edward, but don't you think you need to spend time with your friends? Edward isn't your whole life, Bella."

"Yes he is," I mumbled under my breathe.

"Now, I'm not going to go on and on about Edward. I love him and his family, but I just think you need to spend more time with your other friends. But, about your future, do you know what you're going to do after graduation? I mean, it's only a year away. Are you still going to college?"

"Calm down, Charlie. I'm going to go to college after graduation, but I'm thinking of letting Edward's family pay for it. They're more than welcome to pay for the whole thing and I really can't turn them down. It's so hard to do. Especially with Alice begging me to let them pay my way as well." I knew using Alice would make him a little keener to the idea. "But, as of what I'm going to do after college, I don't know yet. I haven't even decided what courses I'm going to take for college. I have no idea, except one, of what I want to do in the future." I saw his eyes glued to me. He was really paying attention. "I was thinking about shadowing Carlisle at work. I think I might like to be a doctor when I get older."

"But, Bella, I thought you couldn't stand blood."

"I can't, at least, I _couldn't_." He gave me a strange look when I used the past tense. "One day, a few weeks back, I cut my finger." I could see him buying it. I mean, old clumsy Bella cuts her finger. What else is new? "When I did it, I was perfectly calm. I guess I just got over it. I don't know how else to describe it. I asked Carlisle about it and he said it's natural to just overcome fears and phobias."

"Alright. But, I can sense there's more behind shadowing Carlisle at the hospital."

"Yea. Well, what I was thinking, maybe I could move in with them. That way I could have more help with the studies before I even get to college. And plus, Edward and Alice are wizards at every subject in school. I need the help for graduation."

He thought about that for a minute. I started to think that maybe Edward's idea worked. But, I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"Bella, you're only 17. According to the law, you can't move out until you're 18."

"I know, Charlie. But, my birthday is a few months away. Couldn't it be an exception? It's not like I'm going to skip school my whole senior year. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward would never allow it. Even Alice. They all want me to get my full twelve years of education before college."

He started considering everything, again. I stared down at the table and wondered how I was going to bring into the conversation about Edward and me getting married. I thought about fifty different ways and threw them all out just the same. The idea of telling Charlie that we were married before I even finished high school was too hard to think about. I knew he would be hurt. And probably more of the fact that he wasn't told or invited to the wedding. Charlie broke my train of thought.

"Well, I guess it's alright. But, not until you turn eighteen. You'll be living here until your eighteenth birthday. Maybe even longer. I have the decision to make."

"But dad, once I turn eighteen, I'm an adult. I can move out if I want to."

"Bella, please, don't make this harder than it already is." Those words cut into me like a blade into butter. It hurt me too much. How was I ever going to tell him about Edward and me? "You have a few more weeks of school left. Give me, at least, that time to think about it."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem. Now, there is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

I had a pain in my stomach. "What's that?"

"What about marriage? Do you know when you're planning on getting married? Not that I'm pressuring you or anything, of course, but do you have any ideas?"

I looked down at the floor. He brought it up. I can't lie to him. I sighed at looked at him. I could tell he'd heard the sigh and he didn't have a pleased look on his face. I'll bet he knew it was bad. "Dad…" I looked down at the floor again. How could I tell him? How?! I looked up at him and he was looking at me. I knew I couldn't lie to him. I started again. "Dad, I'm…I'm already married." I blurted it out. I knew Edward was listening in. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. Charlie wasn't paying attention to anything going on in the living room. I looked him in the eye.

"What did you say, Bella? You're…you're…you're…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Charlie. I'm married. To Edward. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want anyone to know. I thought it'd be a surprise. Please don't be mad. According to the law, I don't need parent's permission unless I'm sixteen. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I'm almost a legal adult." I was silent and just stared at him. His eyes were burning with furry. I saw him look past me into the living room. I knew Edward was watching the TV, or at least had his eyes on the TV when Charlie looked. When he looked back at him, his face was red. He got up from the table and started to pace back and forth. I knew I was going to get it, now. But, what did it matter? I'm a vampire now. Not a human. He paced back and forth for fifteen minutes. Once he was done pacing, he sat back down at the table.

"Bella…" he struggled to find words. I wished Edward was here. He said he'd be here with me when I told Charlie. I mean, I know he's _here_, in the house, but he's not _here_, with me. I wanted so much to just run to him and wrap my arms around him and hear his velvet voice in my ear saying everything would be okay. I looked at Charlie and he looked past me in the living room. "Edward, could you come here, please?"

Edward turned the TV off and walked gracefully into the kitchen. He walked up behind my chair and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, Charlie. What could I help you with?" Edward was always so nice to Charlie, even though he didn't deserve it.

"Edward, Bella tells me that you're married now. He looked at his finger and found the ring. He did the same with my finger and found the ring just the same. Edward was speechless. He stood above me and stared at Charlie.

"Edward…" he paused. This is bad. He's going to say I can't see Edward ever again. He's going to make sure I never even see him in school. He'll bring out a restraining order against him. "Take good care of her. Don't hurt my baby." We both looked at him shocked, more shock on my face than Edward's.

"What? You mean, you're okay with this? I thought you'd be mad."

"Well, I am mad that I wasn't invited, but I can understand why. All I ask is that Edward takes good care of you. I don't want anything to happen to you, except the usual." We all laughed. He looked at Edward. "Guess you're part of the family, now." He got up and hugged Edward. Edward made sure he gave Charlie a strong, man-like hug, without crushing his bones. Edward smiled when Charlie pulled away.

"Oh, don't worry, Charlie, I'm not even going to let the usual happen to her. She's too precious." Charlie smiled back. He looked at me and pulled me up into a big bear hug. I could tell that the ice coldness of my skin had set it because he shivered as soon as he touched me. But, he never even noticed.

"So, I guess that's everything. But, remember Bella, not until your birthday. I still have to think about it. I've already lost my baby to marriage. I don't know if I want to lose my baby completely."

"Charlie, you're not going to lose me. Just because I _might _move away for my future career, doesn't mean a thing." My thoughts said otherwise. He had already lost me the day Edward turned me into a vampire. He's lucky I didn't have much of a taste for human blood, or he would've never seen me and I would've had to take my senior year over again to graduate. He hugged me one last time and kissed my forehead.

"Well, we need to get going. I promised Alice I'd go shopping with her."

"I'll be back by eleven. Promise."

Charlie nodded his head. The thought of me being with Alice made him extremely happy. As long as I was with Alice, he could care less if I came home at three in the morning. Edward and I walked out the house and headed to the car. We got in and he started the engine.

"Didn't I tell you that would go well?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes. Yes you did. But, why would he take that so easily? I don't understand. I thought he'd be furious. He acted and sounded like it until you were in the room. He never makes his not liking you known, especially when you're around."

He smiled. "Bella, whether Charlie hates me or not is totally up to him. I have no say in the matter. Quite frankly, I don't blame him." I stared at him with cold eyes. He smiled back in response. "I mean, sure, I was dangerous to you when you were human, but now that you're a vampire, I can be even more dangerous. And plus, he's not stupid, Bella, he knows when he's lost his daughter. I think he senses something he can't figure out. Like, he knows he's lost you to marriage, but he also thinks he's lost you to something else, too. Just something he can't figure out."

"Edward, you were never dangerous to me when I was human, no matter what you say. You would never hurt me. I know you too well. But, I do think you're right about one thing." He looked at me with piercing eyes. "I think you're right about you being more dangerous now that I'm a vampire. But that's just how I like it." I smiled and he smiled back and kissed my forehead.

Edward pulled out of the drive and headed toward La Push. I wasn't very excited to tell Jacob about the marriage, especially the change, even though he'd be able to smell it all over me. He was going to be harder to tell than Charlie was. And I thought I was going to pass out before I told Charlie. What was it going to be like when I'm telling Jacob? Especially since Edward couldn't be there to help me. Unless I lucked out and found Jacob at the line. Even then, though, I couldn't cross it. It was going to be so hard. I knew Jacob would be hurt and I can't even comfort him. This was going to be extremely hard.

We were approaching the line, because Edward slowed down. I still didn't know where the imaginary line was, but I would soon enough. To my surprise, Jacob was sitting by a tree. Edward came to a stop about ten meters away. Jacob looked up and I could see the fire in his eyes. I looked over to Edward and he looked at me.

"I'll be here if you need me."

I smiled at that. "Thanks, Edward." I opened the door and got out. Edward followed. As soon as we got out of the car, Jacob stood and walked towards us. He stopped and so did Edward. I was right behind Edward. I looked down between them. Somehow, I could see the line that separated the vampires from the werewolves. I walked up beside Edward and stared Jacob in the eye.

"Jacob," Edward said, politely.

Jacob snorted. "Edward. Bella. What do you want, bloodsucker?"

I looked at Edward. "Jacob, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

He seemed so clueless. Couldn't he smell the change in me? Or was the smell overpowered by Edward's? Edward snickered.

"Jacob, I know you knew that Edward and I were going to be married." His eyes were hard on mine. "Well, the marriage took place a few days ago."

"I figured that's what you wanted to tell me. I knew that that bloodsucker would want you all to himself, and sooner rather than later. He's so impatient. He can't wait for anything."

"Quite the contrary. I waited centuries for her." He smiled.

"Whatever. I knew it wouldn't be long. I figured you would've been married within a week or two of becoming engaged. How did Charlie take it?"

"He took it pretty good, actually. I was surprised. But, there's something else I need to tell you, Jacob. I think you noticed, but you're trying to overlook it because of our friendship, well, the friendship we _had_."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

He really was clueless. I looked up at Edward with sorrow in my eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. "Jacob, I'm a…vampire now." I stood there in silence, watching Jacob's expression. It never changed. It showed no emotion whatsoever. Finally, his eyes turned to hatred. He stared at Edward, and then at me. "I thought you would've known. Couldn't you smell it?"

"No. I was trying to keep the stench out of my mind. I wasn't really paying attention to it. I thought I smelled a different smell, but I wasn't thinking about it. How, Bella? Let me guess, that bloodsucker made you do it, didn't he?"

"No. I made him. He changed me the night of the prom. He didn't want to, but I made him. I just couldn't live without him. I wanted to be a vampire and be with him for eternity."

He stared at me. "Bella, this really pains me. We can't be friends anymore because of this. There's no way a vampire and a werewolf could ever get along. There's just no way. I don't want to stop being friends with you, but I have to." Tears started to well in his eyes. I knew I'd hurt him. He was never going to forgive me. We'd have to leave. The Cullens knew, as well as I did, that the treaty didn't allow vampires to bite humans.

He turned and ran back to the house. I wanted so much to run after him and comfort him, but I couldn't. Instead, I threw myself against Edward's marble chest and started to cry into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close. I stood there crying into his chest for half an hour. His shirt was soaked by the time I pulled away from his chest. I looked up into his eyes, tears streaming my face. He took his index finger and gently wiped away all the tears from my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He placed a finger over my lips. "Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about. You did what you had to do." He removed his finger from my lips. I opened my lips to protest, but his lips met mine before I could say anything. I didn't even have to think of anything; my lips formed to his and moved with his. My tongue slowly flowed into his mouth and found the tip of his. Thoughts whirled threw my head. At least he doesn't have to be careful anymore. He pulled away and we were totally breathless. He escorted me to the car and we went back home.


End file.
